


Исповедь

by Phantocat



Series: A Confession/Исповедь [1]
Category: Sanditon (TV 2019), Sanditon - Jane Austen, Welcome to Sanditon
Genre: F/M
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:53:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 18,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28435686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phantocat/pseuds/Phantocat
Summary: Еще одна попытка довести главных героев до счастливого финала, в которой важную роль играет мудрый отец Шарлотты.This story is written in Russian and translated into English. To read in English, follow the link https://archiveofourown.org/works/28435968/chapters/69681660 or click the forward arrow in the "Series" section.
Relationships: Charlotte Heywood/Sidney Parker
Series: A Confession/Исповедь [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2082840
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	1. Стихия

Четверка черных лошадей увозила его сердце из Сандитона.

Вчерашняя записка от Мэри с одной единственной строкой «Шарлотта уезжает завтра утром» воткнула в сердце Сидни нож. Прочтя письмо, он скомкал его и швырнул в камин, а после бродил как загнанный зверь взад-вперед внутри своего кабинета. 

Решение пришло довольно быстро и он, не говоря ни слова, сам оседлал в конюшне лошадь и отбыл в Сандитон. 

Боясь опоздать, он гнал лошадь всю ночь. Без четкого плана, что сказать и что сделать. Ему было жизненно необходимо увидеть ЕЕ и это было все, что его волновало. Увидеть, услышать, прикоснуться… и правильно проститься.

Но как можно правильно проститься с любовью всей своей жизни? В этом прощании нет и не может быть ничего правильного! Только боль, отчаяние, неуверенность, злость на самого себя, беспомощность и вязкая тоска, которая окутывала его существование с самого момента обручения с миссис Кемпион ради брата. О, как он ненавидел себя за это!

Он специально приехал из Лондона, чтобы попрощаться с НЕЙ, но вновь растаял, едва увидев ее печальные глаза. Хотелось схватить ее, прижать к себе и больше никогда не отпускать, а только шептать глупые нежности и оберегать ее от ужасов целого мира. И потому в тысячу раз больнее было осознавать, что причиной ее слез был он сам. 

Закрывать дверцу кареты было мучительно больно, словно он вбивал гвоздь в гроб любви. Он чувствовал себя негодяем, но не мог поступить иначе. Ему нечего было ей предложить. Любое желание следовать зову сердца наталкивалось на непреодолимое препятствие в виде 80 000 фунтов, тюрьмы должника для Тома и бесчестья для всей семьи. Он должен был ее отпустить и искренне надеяться, что когда-нибудь она забудет его и будет счастлива. 

Итак, она уехала. И никогда не вернется. 

Карета почти скрылась из виду, а он по-прежнему стоял и смотрел ей в след, сжимая поводья. А после одним рывком сел в седло и направил лошадь к горизонту, преследуя карету снова и снова. Но расстояние между ними все росло и росло, и уставшая лошадь не поспевала за его мыслями и чувствами, равно как и за четверкой свежих лошадей. 

Устало соскользнув с лошади возле «Короны», он почти пнул дверь на входе. Бутылка вина сулила избавление от мыслей и чувств и он, зажавшись в дальнем углу от посторонних глаз, приступил к осознанному самоуничтожению. 

Когда народа в баре стало нестерпимо много и многолюдная толпа не давала погрузиться в себя, он заказал еще одну бутылку и вышел с ней на морской простор.  
На берегу разыгралась стихия. Дул сильный ветер. Начинался шторм. А Сидни Паркер неровной походкой с бутылкой в руке направлялся в сторону бухты. Лишь там, в дали от посторонних глаз, он мог выплеснуть всю ту боль, которая скопилась в нем за последние месяцы. 

Невероятно холодный август для Сандитона, словно кто-то забрал тепло, свет и лето с собой. Ревущие морские волны в этой прибрежной части усиливали свой гул, отражаясь от скал. И было во всей этой стихии нечто мистическое, словно сама природа упрекала его в избранном решении, и бушевала возмущаясь, что он позволил Шарлотте уйти.

Сняв сапоги и сюртук, он в одежде рванул навстречу волнам и ветру. Бессильно упав на колени он в отчаянии зарывался пальцами в мокрый песок. Его нещадно хлестали волны, но он, казалось, не замечал их. По щекам стекали соленые струйки, и даже сам он не был готов ответить, была это морская вода или слезы. 

Промокнув насквозь он присел на камень и отпил вина из горла. Облегчения не было. Внутри пылал огонь. Злость и отчаяние терзали его душу. Как он допустил все это? Почему позволил ей уехать? Почему не сделал предложение тогда, там, на балу? Ведь все сейчас бы было по-другому!

\- Думай, Сидни, думай! Что бы сейчас сказала она? – процедил он сквозь зубы, ероша волосы. – У нее всегда полно идей и дельных замечаний. Что я упустил? 

Он вспомнил ночь поисков Джорджианы в Лондоне, когда благодаря лишь ее вопросам, сомнениям и комментариям они смогли найти выход из, казалось бы, безвыходной ситуации. Джорджиана была спасена только благодаря ей. Один он бы не справился. Не нашел бы Отиса в Сынах Африки, не узнал бы о долге Бикрофту и о нечестной игре данного господина, не подумал бы, что его подопечная все еще находится в Лондоне… Он бы просто остался уверен, что Джорджиана сбежала с Отисом и не предотвратил бы ужасных последствий. Но что теперь говорить? Она пришла на помощь! 

Казалось, сама судьба свела их вместе в ту ночь… А ведь по сути это была первая ночь, которую они провели вместе… Мысль об этом заставила прилить кровь к его вискам и он смутился. После чудесного спасения Джорджианы он много раз возвращался к событиям той ночи, но никогда не думал об этом в подобном контексте. Мужчина, женщина, ночь, закрытый экипаж… 

Он встряхнул головой, отгоняя заполнившие мысли видения. Виски болезненно пульсировали. Его накрывал озноб. И понимая, что замерзает, он спешно накинул сюртук и натянул сапоги, но тело его уже накрыло мелкой дрожью. 

С трудом добравшись до города он прошел мимо «Короны» и направил стопы к Трафальгар Хаус. 

___

\- Миссис Паркер! - торопливо и взволнованно вбежала в гостиную горничная Эвелин, почти забывая сделать реверанс. – Миссис Паркер, мне кажется мистеру Сидни Паркеру плохо! Дверь в комнату открыта. Он лежит на полу!

Мэри обеспокоенно стрельнула взглядом в сторону мужа, спешно вставая и откладывая обеденную салфетку. 

\- Том, Сидни в Сандитоне? Я не знала об этом. Когда он приехал? – она уже поднималась на верх и Том спешил за ней большими шагами, перешагивая сразу через 2 ступеньки. 

\- Да, он прибыл часа два назад. И выглядел очень усталым. Мне едва удалось перекинуться с ним парой слов. Он почти сразу поднялся наверх, сказав, что плохо себя чувствует и не спустится к ужину. Я собирался проведать его после ужина. Что могло случиться, Мэри? Думаешь, он поругался с Элизой?

Мэри пустила в его сторону недовольный взгляд. Как можно было быть таким слепым? Но лестница – не время и не место для серьезного разговора, и она целенаправленно свернула в сторону комнаты Сидни.

Дверь и правда была открыта, а Сидни безвольно лежал на полу лицом вниз в двух шагах от кровати. От тела его сочился запах алкоголя и Мэри недовольно поморщилась, задаваясь вопросом, сколько он мог выпить за раз, топя в вине свою печаль по Шарлотте. Он хотела перевернуть его, но задев за плечо резко отдернула руку: он был ужасно горячим, а рубашка была промокшей насквозь.

\- Том, он горит! У него очень высокая температура. И эта мокрая рубашка все только усложняет. Нам нужно перенести его на кровать!

Но Том казалось не понимал, чего от него требуют и потому Мэри стремительно прошла мимо него и быстро спустившись на середину лестничного пролета крикнула в холл:

\- Ходжес, мне срочно нужна ваша помощь!

На зов ее мгновенно явился лакей и они поспешили в комнату Сидни, где Мэри быстро раздала указания перенести Сидни на кровать, переодеть его в сухую одежду и, как дело будет сделано, позвать ее и Эвелин, а самому бежать за доктором Фуксом. 

Доктор явился очень быстро и бегло осмотрел состояние больного. Он жадно измерял пульс, слушал его дыхание снова и снова, а когда поднес к усталым глазам градусник, лицо его и вовсе опустилось. 

\- Это очень плохо, фрау Паркер. Очень высокая температура! Больше 40 градусов по Цельсию! Боюсь, у мистера Паркера лихорадка от пневмонии. Температуру важно сбить. Я приготовлю отвар. Нужно поить его как можно чаще. Но в таком состоянии с ним мало что можно сделать. На вид он крепок и здоров, поэтому будем надеяться, что его организм готов бороться с инфекцией. Ему нужен покой и отдых. Потому посоветую вам держать старшего мистера Паркера подальше от этой комнаты, также, как и фройляйн Паркер, если она окажется в Сандитоне. 

Доктор спустился на кухню и дал подробные указания как часто и в каком количестве давать Сидни лекарства и отвар, который он приготовил собственноручно. И раскланиваясь на пороге дал совет:

\- Фрау Паркер, я советую вам вызвать в Сандитон невесту вашего брата. Дела могут пойти непредсказуемо. Думаю, мисс захочет помочь в лечении, или по крайней мере быть рядом и проститься, если болезнь не удастся победить. Да и бывали в моей практике случаи, когда тяжело больные люди приходили в себя только потому, что рядом с ними был в комнате родной и любящий человек. Не лишайте молодых такой возможности. 

И врач ушел, а Мэри еще какое-то время стояла в холле, понимая, что писать в таком случае ей нужно вовсе не миссис Кемпион. 

Она вновь поднялась в комнату Сидни и отправила горничную на кухню за отваром. Затем с материнской заботой поправила ему одеяло и взяла его за руку, измеряя пульс.

\- Что же с тобой приключилось, Сидни? Неужели тебе на столько плохо, что ты не желаешь жить? – в ее глазах стояли слезы. – Я понимаю, что причиню вам обоим только боль, но я должна написать Шарлотте и вызвать ее сюда, если это позволит спасти твою жизнь. Пожалуйста, прости меня за это…

Когда Эвелин вернулась к больному Мэри сдала свой пост и спустилась вниз, чтобы составить письма. Доктор Фукс прав, она должна вызвать из Лондона невесту Сидни. Но также доктор Фукс прав в том, что присутствие рядом любимого человека способно благотворно повлиять на самочувствие Сидни. Что ж, она напишет письма и вызовет сюда и миссис Кемпион, и Шарлотту. И плевать на условности! Жизнь Сидни важнее!

Запаковав конверты сургучной печатью и пристроив их в холле на поднос для отправки почты, она устало выглянула в окно. За окном бушевала стихия. Сильный ветер, косой ливень, раскаты грома. Завтра утром в округе будет полно поваленных деревьев и дороги будут размыты. Не помешает ли это доставить почту в Виллингден? И отпустит ли мистер Хейвуд Шарлотту обратно так скоро? Судьба второго письма Мэри совершенно не волновала.


	2. Нити Парки

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Итак, Сидни бьется в лихорадке. Весь дом обеспокоен. Мэри отправила два призывных письма о помощи. Кто быстрее откликнется?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Большое спасибо за интерес к этой истории. Вы можете задавать вопросы и строить догадки в комментариях)

Шарлотта не вернулась в Виллингден. Она до него просто не доехала. Экипаж Тома, любезно предоставленный чтобы вернуть ее домой, вновь потерял колесо на дороге.   
Очевидно он так и не был починен после досадного происшествия в Виллингдене почти 4 месяца назад. Что ж, Том такой Том. 

После тяжелого прощания с Сидни на утесе все, о чем могла думать Шарлотта, это поскорее уйти! Добраться до родных стен мирного Виллингдена, где ничего не происходит, словно тишина и размеренность местной жизни были навеяны заклятием забвения. Там, дома, в тесном семейном кругу, в ежедневных заботах о братьях и сестрах, она сумеет забыть огонь его глаз, настойчивость его рук и нежность его поцелуев. Когда-нибудь…

Мысли о возможном прерванном счастье причиняли почти физическую боль. Немели руки и ноги, от слез щипало глаза, а грудь, часто вздымавшаяся от рыданий, посылала в живот болезненную волну. 

Но, Боже, как хотелось обернуться сейчас, остановить карету и бежать к нему! Но Шарлотта слишком хорошо понимала, что счастье отныне невозможно. Он пожертвовал собственным счастьем ради семьи. Другого выхода не было.

Итак, они расстались. И больше не увидятся. Как бы ей ни хотелось вновь очутиться когда-нибудь в Сандитоне, она вряд ли это осуществит. Видеть знакомые места или встретить его будет слишком болезненно. И пытаясь подавить рыдания, чтобы кучер не услышал их, она фактически зажала себе рот руками, но потоки слез накрывали ее с новой силой.

Вдруг колесо под ней покосилось, и карета сначала накренилась вперед, а затем резко опрокинулась. Внезапно Шарлотта оказалась на противоположном сидении и скатилась на бок. Она даже не сразу осознала, что произошло, ведь весь ее мир уже был перевернут с ног на голову. И только испуганное ржание коней за стенкой кареты сообщило ей, что что-то изменилось: мерного стука копыт уже не было. 

Пока кучер успокаивал лошадей, лакей помог ей выбраться из кареты. Они были в открытом поле и на мили вокруг не было ни души. И прежде, чем им повстречался экипаж из Лондона, они провели на солнцепеке целых 2 часа. 

Лакей и кучер, обеспечив доставку гостьи хозяина обратно в Сандитон рейсовым экипажем, заверили ее, что найдут способ восстановить карету и доставить ее сундук с вещами в Трафальгар Хаус сегодня вечером или завтра днем, в зависимости от тяжести повреждения экипажа и скорости поиска местного кузнеца. Вот так планы Шарлотты резко изменились и она, сжимая несессер, была вынуждена вернуться обратно в Сандитон в почтовой карете. 

Когда экипаж остановился у здания гостиницы Шарлотта несмело вышла и оглянулась на дом Паркеров. Она не могла вернуться к Мэри: Сидни наверняка был сейчас там. Им лучше не встречаться и не бередить лишний раз кровоточащие раны. И она шагнула в «Корону», где заказала номер и ужин с доставкой в комнату с твердым намерением сегодня ни с кем не встречаться. 

Войдя в свою комнату, она почти сразу безвольно опустилась на кровать и проснулась лишь к 8 часам вечера, когда в ее комнату настойчиво постучали и доставили заказанный ранее ужин. 

Шарлотта едва прикоснулась к еде, бесцельно ковыряя поданное блюдо вилкой. Аппетита не было. Спать не хотелось тоже. И она еще долго вглядывалась в прибрежные волны, прежде чем темнота за окном окончательно поглотила песчаный пляж и морскую гладь. Поднялся ветер. Начался ливень. А она все стояла у окна и смотрела вдаль невидящими глазами. Слез больше не было, словно весь запас их выливался теперь стихией за ее окном, оставляя в душе невероятно чувство опустошения. И лишь когда над скалами стали появляться первые электрические разряды она устало погасила свечу, разделась и скользнула под одеяло.

Засыпая в тревоге под шум дождя она вновь подумала о Сидни: с чего она взяла, что он остановился в Трафальгар Хаус? Что если он сейчас здесь, в «Короне», где останавливался прежде? Что если сейчас Сидни за соседней стеной? И натянув одеяло на глаза она издала вздох отчаяния. Покинут ли когда-нибудь мысли о нем ее голову?

Но даже во сне ее мысли вновь и вновь возвращались к нему. Навеянные стихией за окном ей снились сны, в которых Сидни в открытом море стремился добраться к ней на берег, но волны уносили его все дальше и дальше, к опасным скалам, угрожая разбить о камни его ненадежное суденышко. Или сон, в котором Сидни, закованного в кандалы, тянула в лодку в день регаты миссис Кемпион… И потому пробуждение ее было болезненным. 

Она проснулась от крика чаек и была поражена, как всего одна улица, отделявшая гостиницу от Трафальгар Хаус, так сильно меняла восприятие мира вокруг. Гостиница была открыта всем ветрам, а ночные раскаты грома ни раз нарушали ее тревожный сон в течение ночи, в то время как ее комната в Трафальгар Хаус даже в самые сильные бури была для нее оплотом тепла, уюта и спокойствия. Сегодня ей несомненно придется встретиться с Мэри, Томом и детьми, когда экипаж Тома вернется в город. Сегодня, но не сейчас.

Было 6:30 утра, когда она выскользнула из номера на прогулку. Гроза прошла. Воздух был свежим. Под ногами хрустел песок. Настроение немного улучшилось. Но ей не стоило долго гулять, чтобы не встретить знакомых: сегодня она не была готова к светским беседам. Но возвращаясь в гостиницу она на пороге встретила слугу Паркеров, который шел в «Корону» для отправки писем.

\- Мисс Хейвуд! Как я рад вас видеть! – И лицо мужчины осветилось доброй улыбкой. – Я как раз нес письма на почту от миссис Паркер! Одно из них вам. – И он протянул ей конверт. 

Шарлотта произнесла дежурные приветствия, и слуга продолжил с письмами путь в «Корону». И глядя ему в след Шарлотта озадаченно покачала головой: Ходжес всегда был внимательным, так почему его сейчас не удивило, что Шарлотта здесь, в Сандитоне, если вчера он был свидетелем ее отъезда? И почему Ходжес выглядит таким озабоченным? Что-то случилось в доме? И Шарлотта вскрыла письмо Мэри сразу на улице, а после, не возвращаясь в номер, рванула в Трафальгар Хаус.

Сжимая шляпку в холле Шарлотта оценила всю абсурдность ситуации. Дом, наверное, еще спал. Лакей и кучер еще не вернулись после вчерашнего происшествия. Ходжес все еще был на почте. Что ей делать? И куда бежать? Она сделала несколько неуверенных шагов в коридор и чуть не столкнулась с входящей Мэри. 

\- Моя дорогая Шарлотта! Я безумно рада, что ты смогла приехать. – Мэри уже сжимала Шарлотту в объятьях. – Но как тебе удалось добраться так быстро?

\- Ой, карета сломалась вчера по дороге в Виллингден. Меня отправили сюда с Лондонским экипажем. Я остановилась в гостинице… и только что встретила Ходжеса. Что случилось с Сидни?

\- Он очень плох… У него лихорадка. Мы сбиваем температуру, но он не приходит в себя. Доктор Фукс говорит, что он не держится за жизнь, словно жить не хочет. Я… Я понимаю, как тебе трудно сейчас быть здесь, но это вопрос жизни и смерти… Боюсь, ты единственная, кто может сейчас вытащить Сидни с того света…

\- Я понимаю, - ответила Шарлотта, снимая пальто. – Не волнуйтесь за меня, Мэри. Я справлюсь. Я пришла, чтобы помочь. Но я должна буду уехать, как только ему станет немного лучше, и лихорадка спадет. Не нужно, чтобы он знал, что я была здесь… - она опустила глаза и выдохнула. – Ведите меня к нему… И расскажите, что прописал доктор…

Они поднялись наверх и вошли в спальню Сидни. Как странно, комната была совсем рядом с комнатой, где она жила. Что, если бы он остановился здесь по время своего пребывания в Сандитоне? Тогда все могло бы пойти по-другому… Или нет? Шарлотта вновь выдохнула, отгоняя болезненные мысли, и вошла в комнату. 

В комнате, не смотря на ранее утро, стоял полумрак. Шторы были задернуты. В углу пылал камин. Дышать было нечем. Душно. Но больше всего угнетала фигура, безжизненно лежащая на кровати. Он был ужасно бледен и неподвижен. При каждом вдохе издавался хрип, и по этим хрипам она поняла, что он дышит часто, но не глубоко. Хотелось броситься к нему, обнять, прикоснуться, помочь. Но она не могла. Не при свидетелях. Поэтому просто встала рядом с кроватью и молча наблюдала за его дыханием. 

Когда служанка в очередной хотела сменить ему компресс, Шарлотта остановила ее, сказав, что сделает это сама. Она окунула ткань в таз с водой, отжала и приложила влажную ткань к его лбу. После скользнула по его шее и нащупала пульс: не смотря на его бессознательное состояние сердце стучало с бешеной скоростью. 

\- Что сказал доктор Фукс? Какие прогнозы?

\- Доктор Фукс говорит, что у него воспаление легких. Температура очень высока. Сейчас почти 40. Он бредит и зовет… У него высокий пульс и сильный кашель, когда он приходит в себя…

\- Как это случилось? – Шарлотта бросила на Мэри быстрый взгляд.

\- Я не уверена… - начала Мэри. – Вчера вечером он потерял сознание в этой комнате. На нем была мокрая одежда. Должно быть он попал под дождь. Или… Или купался в море. Я не знаю! Он был не трезв… И Шарлотта, во время лихорадки он звал… тебя…

\- Да, мисс. Ночью он что-то бормотал про пожар и звал вас снова и снова, будто боялся, что с вами что-то случится. Мне кажется ему снятся кошмары. 

Все еще удерживая руку на его шее Шарлотта затравленно взглянула на Мэри. 

\- Пульс почти нормальный, - сказала она. – Он спит. Это то, что ему сейчас нужно. 

Она подошла к окну и приоткрыла его, впуская свежий воздух. Слеза скатилась по щеке, и Шарлотта поняла, что ей сейчас лучше не оборачиваться. Он сжала спинку стула, стоящего у окна, и как можно бодрее и деловитее произнесла:

\- Погасите камин. Ему нечем дышать. – Произнесла она уже более уверенно. - Здесь уже достаточно тепло. Сейчас важен приток свежего воздуха. Но важно по-прежнему избегать сквозняков… 

Мэри, видя ее смятение, хотела было что-то сказать, но передумала. Вместо этого она неуверенно сделала несколько шагов в сторону двери. 

\- Я оставлю вас, Шарлотта. Мне надо проведать детей. Если вам что-нибудь понадобится – я внизу. Я попрошу принести вам завтрак. И принести ваши вещи из гостиницы в соседнюю комнату. Доктор будет через час. – сказала Мэри, оглядываясь на пороге. – И… Эвелин, мне нужна ваша помощь… - сказала она, протягивая руку служанке и призывая ее покинуть комнату. 

\- Спасибо, - ответила Шарлотта, по-прежнему не оборачиваясь.

Когда ее оставили одну, она снова подошла к кровати и вгляделась в его лицо. Он был очень бледным, кожа приобрела голубовато-пепельный оттенок. Пальцы были холодными, словно кровь не достигала конечностей, но от самого тела веяло жаром. 

Она приложила руку к его щеке и прошептала:

\- Прости, Сидни! Что же с тобой случилось? – и слезы пролились из ее глаз. 

Ответом ей был только мерный хрип, но Шарлотта была тверда в намерении сделать все возможное, чтобы выходить его и вернуть к жизни.

Когда пришел доктор Фукс он вновь измерил температуру и отметил низкое давление пациента. Он внимательно прослушал дыхание Сидни и его хрипы, рассказал Шарлотте больше о симптомах и ходе болезни, а также прописал еще одно жаропонижающее. Сильное потоотделение, сопутствующее болезни, может усугублять положение, поэтому важно менять ему белье как можно чаще. Оставалось только ждать. И следить за тем, чтобы он отдыхал, поэтому в списке лекарств появилось еще и снотворное. Лихорадочное состояние может продлиться еще дня 3-4, но температура постепенно должна будет спадать. Он зайдет ближе к вечеру, но, если Сидни станет хуже – смело посылать за ним. На этом поклонившись домочадцам доктор Фукс покинул комнату. 

Весь дом погрузился в уныние. Даже дети, казалось, сопровождали свои игры приглушенными голосами. И Мэри была благодарна, что Том, беспокоясь о брате, взял детей на прогулку. 

Прошли уже сутки с того момента, когда Сидни был обнаружен на полу, а температура все еще не спадала. Том несмело постучал и вошел в комнату. 

\- Дорогая, я думаю мы должны написать письмо миссис Кемпион о состоянии Сидни. Любовь и забота помогут ему поскорее выздороветь.

\- Том, я уже отправила письмо миссис Кемпион в Лондон. Вчера я написала письмо Шарлотте и ей. И очень рада, что волей случая Шарлотта была доставлена в Сандитон раньше, - и Мэри сжала руку Шарлотты. – Я думаю, миссис Кемпион приедет, как только сможет.

\- Карета уже вернулась в Сандитон? – Шарлотта открыто направила взгляд на Тома. – Я утром написала письмо отцу о происшествии, чтобы успокоить. И могу задержаться здесь до приезда миссис Кемпион, чтобы убедиться, что ваш брат всегда под присмотром. 

\- Да, - неуверенно произнес Том. – Карета вернулась. Мы подготовим ее в лучшем виде к вашему отъезду. Но боюсь на это потребуется еще пара дней. Прошу прощения за этой досадное недоразумение. И, Шарлотта, благодарю за помощь. Я чувствую себя беспомощным, когда дело касается болезней. 

\- Хорошо, - мягко улыбнулась Шарлотта. - Лихорадка мистера Паркера по прогнозу доктора Фукса как раз должна закончиться к этому времени. И я рада, что могу помочь. Не беспокойтесь. 

Том хотел еще что-то сказать, но передумал, поклонился и вышел.

\- Когда вы ожидаете приезда миссис Кемпион? – серьезно спросила Шарлотта, когда дверь за Томом закрылась.

\- Не знаю. Может завтра к вечеру. Может позже. 

\- Мне лучше уехать до ее возвращения… 

\- Меня не волнует, что она подумает и скажет! Меня волнует только выздоровление Сидни! И кто, как не вы, может в этом помочь?

\- Мэри, я…

\- Послушай, Шарлотта. Они не женаты! И к тому же она не имеет права распоряжаться в моем доме. А я хочу, чтобы вы были здесь. И если ей это не нравится – это ее проблемы. 

Но дамы зря опасались неудовольствия светской леди. Лишь к вечеру следующего дня Мэри получила письмо от Элизы о том, что сейчас она приехать не может и что если состояние Сидни к концу недели не изменится, то она отправит в Сандитон своего лондонского врача. 

Сидни к тому времени дышал уже немного легче. Температура немного спала. И Шарлотта завтра днем готова была вновь отправиться домой.


	3. Исцеление

Выздоровление Сидни было мучительным. На третий день, когда температура начала спадать, ему перестали давать снотворное и он все чаще приходил в себя. Спина горела, и он то и дело беспокойно ворочался в постели в попытке облегчить боль. Дышать по-прежнему было трудно. Сухой надрывный кашель усиливался и порой приступы доводили до того, что он в панике думал, что вот-вот увидит легкие в своих руках. 

В такие моменты Шарлотте было особенно тяжело быть в соседней комнате, но не иметь возможности ворваться к нему и помочь: он не должен был знать, что она в доме. Но по ночам, когда весь дом спал, Шарлотта прислушивалась к шорохам в соседней комнате и пару раз даже ловила себя на входе в его спальню. Может ли она войти к нему и проведать, если он мирно спал? Что будет, если он проснется?

Вечером на четвертый день Том радостно сообщил, что карета готова и завтра можно снова отправляться в путь. Он был в приподнятом настроении и даже пытался шутить, хотя Мэри и Шарлотте за ужином было не до веселья. 

Когда все разбрелись по своим комнатам и Шарлотта проверила, все ли уложила в свой сундук, она как обычно прислонилась виском к стене, объединяющей их комнаты.   
В дверь тихонько постучали. Это была Мэри. Она проскользнула в комнату Шарлотты и печально улыбнулась.

\- Он спит. Ему лучше. Лечение доктора Фукса помогает. Я отпустила горничную и сегодня он будет спать без надзора. Если хотите попрощаться… - Она ободряюще сжала руку Шарлотты. – Я очень благодарна вам, Шарлотта, за то, что заботились о нем. Для меня это особенно ценно. Особенно на фоне обезличенного письма миссис Кемпион.   
При упоминании имени невесты Сидни Шарлотта вновь почувствовала себя лишней и неуверенной, но Мэри, заметив это, успокаивающе произнесла.

\- В богатстве и в бедности, в болезни и здравии… Именно так звучат клятвы, правда? Как можно говорить о союзе, когда слова эти для кого-то имеют пустое значение? Вы знаете, что Том все же написал миссис Кемпион письмо с просьбой приехать? И зная Тома, он явно дополнительно сгущал краски в описании состояния Сидни. Он был уверен, что миссис Кемпион получив его письмо незамедлительно приедет в Сандитон. Но… Том тоже получил вежливый отказ и обещание отправить своего доктора. С тех пор Том взял на себя обязанность писать миссис Кемпион о здоровье Сидни каждый день. Я видела эти письма. О здоровье Сидни там есть буквально пара строк, а остальные листы посвящены погоде в Сандитоне, заверениям в лучших условиях для его брата, а также многочисленным приглашениям и пожеланиям, чтобы миссис Кемпион как можно скорее освободилась от утруждающих ее дел и позволила себе отдохнуть в Сандитоне. И боюсь при таком подходе миссис Кемпион не уделит письмам должного внимания.

Облегченный смешок соединил эмоции двух дам, говоря о том, что они отлично друг друга поняли.

\- Но уже поздно, моя дорогая. Спокойной ночи. Увидимся утром. – И Мэри закрыла за собой дверь. 

Шарлотта долго сидела на постели без сна, глядя на общую стену. Когда часы отбили час ночи она встала и медленными шагами прошла в его комнату. В темноте она довольно быстро нашла его кровать и присела с краю. И вглядываясь в темноте в его лицо, пыталась запомнить его мирные черты: возможно, она видит его в последний раз. А после прикоснулась ко лбу, откидывая прядь волос, и пытаясь оценить его температуру, все еще беспокоясь за его здоровье. 

От прикосновения он проснулся, вдохнул и сонно оглянулся по сторонам, пытаясь сфокусировать взгляд. Шарлотта замерла, когда он остановил на ней глаза и мечтательно произнес ее имя.

\- Шарлотта, - прозвучал нежный шепот, и застигнутая врасплох она соскочила с кровати, пытаясь удалиться. Если бы не это ее движение он мог бы подумать, что это был просто сон, но движение доказало, что в комнате кто-то был. Он резко сел на кровати, протянул в ее сторону руку и снова позвал.

\- Шарлотта! 

Но она уже пятилась к самой двери, благодарная за то, что не была еще раздета и ее темно коричневое платье скрадывало ее в темноте лучше, чем белоснежная ночная сорочка. 

Тем временем Сидни откинул одеяло и свесил ноги на левую сторону, пытаясь встать. Взгляд брошенный им на ноги довел до мозга осознание, что он был раздет: его рубашка была провокационно коротка для ночной прогулки и он потянулся к спинке стула за халатом. Это дало Шарлотте время выскользнуть в темный коридор, аккуратно прикрыв дверь, и направится в свою комнату. 

Когда Сидни накинул халат – комната уже была пуста. Все еще уверенный, что Шарлотта ему не приснилась, он в спешке покинул комнату, но в коридоре уже никого не было. Он оглянулся по сторонам и оценил взглядом ряд дверей справа и слева: нигде под дверью не мерцало пламя свечи. И все еще полусонный и с туманной головой он силился вспомнить, где были детские и хозяйские спальни, а где гостевые комнаты.

Ближайшая к нему комната была комнатой для гостей. Он не знал в ней ли оставалась Шарлотта в свой приезд, ведь он в то время жил в «Короне». Но он должен был попытаться сейчас! 

Сидни подошел к комнате и прислушался. В комнате было тихо. Он легонько постучал в дверь и вновь призывно прошептал ее имя. Ответа не последовало. И он устало прислонился лбом к двери, но ручку повернуть так и не решился. Вместо этого он медленно дошел до лестницы и взглянул вниз: там его встретила полная темнота. Дом спал. Возможно, Шарлотта ему все же приснилась. 

Возвращаясь в свою комнату, он вновь помедлил у соседнего порога и все-таки открыл дверь. Он сделал в темноту два шага, пытаясь разглядеть что-то в комнате. Кровать была заправлена. Комната была пуста. Его глаза уже привыкали к темноте, когда позади коридор озарился ярким светом.

\- Сидни! Что ты здесь делаешь? – По коридору со свечой в руке шла Мэри. Шаги в коридоре разбудили ее.

\- Ты заблудился? Это не твоя комната, - сказала она обеспокоенно. – Тебе что-нибудь нужно? Тебе нельзя вставать! Доктор Фукс настаивает на постельном режиме! – И она потянула его за рукав в коридор, а после вошла на порог комнаты и оглянулась. Шарлотта, вжавшись в стену за дверью смотрела на нее испуганными глазами и мотала головой. 

\- Возвращайся к себе. Я принесу тебе все, что нужно, - скомандовала Мэри чуть более грубо, чем хотела. Было видно, что Сидни был растерян.

Он покорно прошел к своей двери, но остановился на пороге и неуверенно оглянулся прежде, чем войти внутрь. 

Мэри спустилась вниз, приготовила отвар по рецепту доктора Фукса, и отнесла в комнату Сидни, застав его грустно сидящим на кровати, спиной к двери. 

\- Сидни, тебе нужно поспать. Я принесла травяной чай по рецепту доктора Фукса. От него станет чуть легче дышать. Спокойной ночи. – Она покинула его комнату и проскользнула к двери Шарлотты.

\- Шарлотта, с вами все в порядке? - прошептала она внутри. 

\- Да, - тихо ответила Шарлотта, выходя на свет. – Он внезапно проснулся… Я боюсь он понял, что я здесь.

\- Возможно. Он был очень расстроен и сбит с толку, когда я его нашла. Его еще можно будет убедить, что ты ему приснилась. Да и в конце концов мы не сделали ничего предосудительного. Может лучше сказать ему правду?

\- Я не знаю…

\- Что ж, время покажет. А пока заприте дверь на ночь, Шарлотта. Он устал, но не гарантирую, что он не повторит попытку пробраться сюда снова, когда я уйду. – И видя испуганное лицо Шарлотты она добавила. – О, вам не о чем волноваться. Он просто хочет убедиться, что не сошел с ума. Спокойной ночи, Шарлотта! Заприте дверь! – И Мэри удалилась в свою спальню.

На утро Мэри отправила Эвелин в комнату Сидни с твердым указанием не выпускать его из комнаты до 9 часов утра: так Шарлотта могла спокойно позавтракать, попрощаться и сесть в экипаж. 

На этот раз слез не было. Была какая-то печальная обреченность и чувство вины, что она украла время рядом с ним, не имея на это права. Ей придется забыть его. Ему придется забыть ее. И вчера был последний день, когда они виделись.

___

На утро Сидни был немного обижен на Мэри за то, что она прервала его поиски. Если бы он был здоров, он непременно бы исследовал соседнюю комнату без промедления. Но казалось слуги получили четкие указания не выпускать его из комнаты. И он был вынужден провести взаперти еще 5 дней, прежде чем ему хотя бы позволили спуститься вниз. 

Как только бдительность в его отношении была ослаблена он написал и отправил письмо Шарлотте. Он невероятно скучал по ней и решился доверить бумаге свои убеждения и благодарность за помощь в его лечении. Ответа на письмо не последовало. 

Спустя еще 5 дней, 25 августа, по настоянию доктора ему предписали солнечные ванны и в сад к реке вынесли плетеное кресло, в котором он проводил ежедневно по 3 часа. Укрытый пледом он смотрел на воду, читал книги, дремал, думал. Последнее давалось особенно тяжело. Он несколько раз принимался читать деловые письма и изучать бумаги, но все его мысли так или иначе утекали к Шарлотте. Где она сейчас? Как она? Думает ли о нем? Он закрывал глаза и пытался восстановить ее образ. Бездонные глаза, непослушные локоны, нежные губы, которые ему однажды удалось поцеловать. Мысль об этом причиняла ему боль и все его и без того слабое после болезни тело нещадно ныло и не могло сосредоточиться.

Вот и сегодня он безуспешно пытался читать книгу. Мэри заботливо подоткнув одеяло ушла в дом за чаем минут 10 назад. Дети играли позади него, он слышал их крики и смех, но беспокойства это не доставляло. Он прикрыл книгу, заложив палец на странице, на которой закончил, и закрыл глаза. Все мысли опять были о Шарлотте, как вдруг робкий детский голос рядом с ним словно озвучил то, что было в его голове:

\- Я скучаю по Шарлотте, дядя Сидни, – произнес Генри, - И хочу, чтобы она вернулась. – Его маленькая ручка покоилась на его плече. 

\- Я тебя понимаю, Генри, - хрипло произнес он. – Тебе нравится Шарлотта?

\- Да! Она умная, добрая, терпеливая и красивая. И я женюсь на ней, когда вырасту.

\- Не думаю, Генри, что она будет еще свободна к тому времени, когда ты вырастешь. – произнес он с усмешкой и взглянул в глаза племяннику. Лицо Генри было серьезным, совсем не похожим на образ мальчика его возраста. Заметив это, Сидни тоже стал серьезным. – Ты сам сказал, что она красива, умна и заботлива, и думаю помимо тебя это могут заметить и другие мужчины. Боюсь на ее руку и сердце будет множество претендентов.

Генри печально вздохнул и произнес еще одну неожиданную для ребенка его возраста речь:

\- Как жаль… Я так надеялся, что она останется и будет частью нашей семьи… - он уже хотел удалиться к сестрам, как резко развернулся и с воодушевлением сказал. – Но ведь тебе, дядя Сидни, не нужно ждать! Ты можешь жениться на ней уже сейчас! 

\- Твой дядя потерял дар речи, Генри! Он не был готов к такой ответственной просьбе, - сказала Мэри, опуская поднос с чаем и чашками на столик рядом с ним. 

Сидни грустно улыбнулся ей и ответил:

\- Да, совершенно верно, - И закрыл глаза, изображая безмятежность, но сердце в его груди в этот самый момент колотилось в бешенном ритме. Как бы ему хотелось этого! Но сегодня утром он получил свое письмо к ней без ответа и был расстроен. Он понимал, что не имел права ей писать, но не писать не мог. И где-то в пути в Виллингден было второе его письмо, которое, скорее всего, также вернется без ответа. Он подвел Шарлотту. И каковы бы не были его чувства путь к ней был навеки прегражден помолвкой с миссис Кемпион. Как ему выпутаться из этой истории? Как разорвать помолвку, соблюдая приличия? Как вернуть доверие Шарлотты?

Мысли его были прерваны посетителем, которого он не ожидал. Новости о его выздоровлении уже бродили по городу и миссис Гриффится посчитала необходимым навестить его и доложить об успехах Джорджианы. По словам гувернантки, его подопечная делала успехи. Последние 2 недели она особое время уделяла рисованию и сюжеты на этот раз были вполне достойными. Папка с рисунками Джорджианы возлегла на кофейный столик, а дамы оставили его, вернувшись в дом выпить чаю.

Он пролистал многочисленные пейзажи, отмечая хороший стиль Джорджианы и радуясь более светлым краскам в этих рисунках по сравнению с прошлыми - похоже настроение юной наследницы за последнее время немного улучшилось. Далее шли карандашные наброски отдельных предметов, рук, портретов, натюрмортов, и готовые акварельные портреты. Он с удовольствием усматривал схожесть портретов Артура, Мэри, сестер Бофорт, когда следующий перевернутый лист заставил его сдержать вдох: с картонного листа на него смотрело улыбающееся лицо Шарлотты. Он нежно провел по ее чертам, любуясь и отмечая отличное сходство, даже во взгляде. И слыша за спиной приближающиеся голоса миссис Гриффитс и Мэри и боясь, что его застигнут за этим занятием, он недолго думая вложил лист с портретом в свою книгу и накрыл одеялом. 

После светской беседы с миссис Гриффитс он похвалил успехи Джорджианы и вернул ей папку с рисунками, в тайне желая поскорее очутиться в своей комнате и получше рассмотреть потрет Шарлотты, но испытывая при этом странное смущение и возбуждение, что украл портрет девушки, смотреть на которую он не имел никакого права.


	4. Откровенные разговоры

Когда миссис Гриффитс вернула в тот же вечер портфолио Джорджианы со словами одобрения от мистера Паркера, юная подопечная на удивление приняла одобрение благосклонно. Те 2 недели, которые она провела в ожидании новостей о здоровье Сидни, смягчили ее. Она наконец осознала, что Сидни на текущий момент ее единственный близкий человек и случись что, - она останется совершенно одна. Некому будет позаботиться о ней, некому направить ее на путь истинный, некому будет защитить ее от нежелательного сватовства к ее наследству. И потому новости о восстановлении некогда раздражающего Сидни Паркера она восприняла с облегчением. 

Со слов миссис Гриффитс опекун особенно похвалил акварельные портреты и Джорджиана с улыбкой пролистала до этого раздела и с довольной улыбкой взглянула на портреты Артура, Генри и Мэри. Эти портреты нравились ей самой – было в них что-то одухотворенное, что объединяло, пожалуй, всех Паркеров, - вера в лучшее.   
Голубые глаза Мэри, смотрящие вдаль, и ее легкая улыбка, не смотря на эмоционально тяжелую жизнь рядом с Томом Паркером, детская непосредственность и открытость Генри, дружелюбная улыбка Артура – все это задевало струны внутри души Джорджианы и заставляло задуматься о том, что такое семья. И слегка завидовать, поскольку она была лишена этих естественных чувств и привязанностей довольно давно. 

Те дни, в которые она была предоставлена сама себе, она многое переосмыслила, поскольку могла тратить время на мысли, а не на противостояние с Сидни или миссис Гриффитс, даже если их требования были разумными. Похищение, прощание с Отисом, пожар, свадьба мисс Денем, отъезд Шарлотты и скорое завершение сезона поселили в ее голове мысль: а что дальше? За летние месяцы так много всего произошло и в то же время все это ни на шаг не приблизило ее к пониманию цели в жизни. Чего она хотела? Чего вообще желают люди в ее возрасте? Чего желают девушки в ее возрасте? Например, Шарлотта?

И Джорджиана пролистала несколько портретов в поисках ясных глаз Шарлотты. Портрета Шарлотты не было. Внезапно острая догадка озарила ее лицо. Неужели мрачный Сидни Паркер прихватил портрет ее подруги? В утро перед балом в ту злополучную ночь пожара Шарлотта обмолвилась о словах Сидни о его лучшем и настоящем «Я» рядом с ней. В ту пору ярость Джорджианы, что все идет не так как она хотела, вылилась на подругу в попытке очернить опекуна. Да что таить – она и ему допрос на балу устроила! Но ответа так и не получила! Что если чувства Шарлотты и Сидни были взаимны? Что если эти двое испытывают сейчас ту же боль, что и она, расставшись с Отисом? Что ж, она выяснит это. И утром сама навестит опекуна и не уйдет без ответа! И впервые она засыпала с улыбкой на устах и осознанием того, что в Сандитоне, наконец, что-то происходит. 

На утро, в час визитов, она попросила миссис Гриффитс отвести ее в Трафальгар Хаус и осталась там до обеда. 

Сидни отдыхал у реки. Его похудевшее тело мирно сидело в плетеном кресле, укрытое одеялом, а в руках на коленях лежала книга, довольно давно открытая на одной странице. Откинутая голова покоилась на высокой спинке кресла, но судя по его подвижным ресницам он не спал. При звуке шелеста ее платья он открыл глаза и печально улыбнулся. Вблизи его тело казалось еще более исхудавшим и бледным. Он постарел, словно кто-то или что-то высосало из него жизнь.

\- Джорджиана, какой приятный сюрприз. – И он попытался подняться для ее приветствия, но было видно, что это простое действие ему дается нелегко. 

За формальными приветствиями и обменом новостями прошла уже четверть часа, а Джорджиана все не решалась задать вопрос, ради которого пришла. Перед ней сидел явно измученный человек и было больно видеть храброго, сильного, самоуверенного Сидни таким. 

Рассеяно оглянувшись по сторонам, пытаясь выбрать тему для обсуждения, Джорджиана заметила на кофейном столике два письма. Одно, запакованное, лежало на дальнем конце стола, словно его небрежно отбросили в сторону и за витиеватым почерком наследница разобрала имя отправителя «Миссис Кемпион». Второй конверт был явно нетерпеливо вскрыт и за верхним листом, обращенным адресным блоком к столу, она видела лишь конверт, адресованный Шарлотте. Итак, он написал ей, но похоже письмо вернули. Вот и повод для вопроса! 

\- О, вы ведете переписку с Шарлоттой? Что она пишет? Как у нее дела? Я получила последнее письмо 3 дня назад… - Начала Джорджиана и пытливо взглянула на Сидни, ожидая ответа. 

\- Да, я написал ей… - устало произнес Сидни, закрывая глаза рукой. – Но как видите письмо вернулось. - Было мучительно стыдно признаваться в своих неудачах девушке, перед которой ему особенно важно быть всемогущим. 

\- С чего бы ей возвращать письмо? – простодушно задала вопрос Джорджиана и потянулась к нижнему листу. Сидни не возражал, хоть и смотрел озадаченно на подопечную, пытаясь найти ответ на ее слова. – Но это не почерк Шарлотты! – удивленно произнесла она, увидев, как написан адрес.

\- Вы уверены? – Сидни всем телом двинулся в ее направлении и в глазах на мгновение вспыхнула надежда, но тут же погасла. Конечно, письмо назад могла отослать ее мать. Или отец, что еще хуже.

\- Конечно. Я хорошо знаю ее руку. Это письмо определенно возвращала не Шарлотта. – И серьезно взглянув на Сидни Джорджиана задала честный вопрос. – Почему вы вообще писали Шарлотте?

\- Я… Я не мог не писать. – И он опять погрузился в кресло, словно влез в свою раковину. 

\- Но почему? Вы как никто другой должны понимать, что, отправляя письма незамужней даме вы ставить под сомнение ее репутацию, - она явно наслаждалась этим язвительным замечанием и видела, как он корчится от ее слов. 

– Это сложно. Я знаю, что не должен. Но не могу отпустить все это… - он устало развел руками. Жесткости в его глазах абсолютно не было. Был просто отчаянно уставший человек. – Вы знали, что я собирался сделать ей предложение на балу?

К таким новостям мисс Лэм была не готова. Она смотрела не него большими глазами, потеряв дар речи, чего с ней не случалось довольно давно. И прежде, чем она нашла в себе силы ответить, Сидни, словно предвосхищая ее вопрос, продолжил:

\- Нас прервали. Сэр Эдвард ввалился в зал в самый разгар моего предложения, и я вынужден был вмешаться. Далее был пожар. Об остальном вы знаете. Утром я уехал в Лондон в поисках средств на устранение беспорядка Тома и… все потерял. 

\- Ты действительно любишь ее?! - спросила она вкрадчиво, вглядываясь в его глаза, - Не может быть! Так это была правда… - Сидни молчал, но его взгляд отражал всю ту боль, которую он чувствовал вдали от Шарлотты. Джорджиана опустила глаза на колени. В ней боролись чувства: гнев и сострадание. 

\- Только, если это действительно так и ты любишь Шарлотту, тогда почему ты обручился с этой ужасной женщиной? – она уже почти кричала, вскочив со своего места. 

\- Успокойся, Джорджиана. Тебя могу услышать. Я вообще не должен был рассказывать тебе об этом! – Он вскочил со своего кресла и теперь пошатываясь шел к реке.

Понимая, какие страдания доставляют ему ее слова и не желая, чтобы он снова отгородился от нее, Джорджиана схватила с кресла его одеяло и поспешила за ним, накинув одеяло ему на плечи.

\- Прости, Сидни. Я не сдержана. Но эта новость действительно меня потрясла. И я правда не понимаю, что заставило влюбленного человека отказаться от своего намерения. Это… Это так на тебя не похоже! Ведь ты всегда идешь до конца! Должно было случиться что-то действительно ужасное, чтобы это помешало твоим намерениям. Мне нужно знать, чтобы понять, как помочь тебе и Шарлотте, - теперь она стояла прямо перед ним, преграждая путь и осыпая его вопросами, но он, похоже, отреагировал только на имя. 

Он быстро бросил на подопечную болезненный взгляд и отвернулся, направившись обратно в кресло неуверенным шагом. 

\- Долг Тома после пожара был непомерно большим и у меня была всего неделя на поиск средств, - прозвучало из-за его спины. – Я обошел каждый банк, каждого надежного партнера, собирая средства по крупицам, но не собрал и четверти для погашения. Леди Денем грозила Тому долговой тюрьмой, а Мэри и детям – нищетой и бесчестием. Я был в отчаянии. И в этот момент миссис Кемпион протянула мне руку помощи. Но как оказалось не бескорыстно. И я был вынужден согласиться на ее условия в этой сделке. И заложил свою душу, разбив Шарлотте сердце.

\- Деньги! Опять деньги! Они не несут ничего хорошего! Одни несчастья. Но для решения проблемы ты мог их взять у меня! Достаточно было только спросить! Я бы с радостью поделилась этим несчастным капиталом, только бы моя подруга была сейчас счастлива. 

\- Я не мог, Джорджиана, они твои. Я обещал твоему отцу…

\- Я понимаю, что без своего капитала растеряю позиции в глазах поклонников, но так я по крайней мере могу узнать, кому нужна на самом деле… Я сама, а не мои несчастные деньги. – Теперь она отвернулась, стараясь сдержать слезы, ведь рана, нанесенная Отисом, все еще была на месте и ныла каждый день, хоть она и привыкала постепенно к этой боли. 

\- Да что об этом сейчас говорить? Что сделано, то сделано. Шарлотта потеряна для меня навсегда. Я желаю ей счастья. Я ее не заслуживаю. Хоть и отчаянно люблю. – последнее он произнес уже шепотом, устало закрывая глаза.

\- Не говори так! Все это ужасная ошибка! Тебе нужно скорее расторгнуть эту постыдную помолвку и бежать к ней. Пока она не сделала глупости и не согласилась на брак с первым встречным, только бы скорее тебя забыть! 

\- Я не могу. Не все так просто. Если инициатором расторжения буду я – меня осветят ненадежным и моей репутации конец. Ни один партнер в Лондоне не заключит со мной сделку. Что я тогда смогу ей предложить? – Он снова вскочил с кресла и теперь расхаживал по траве. 

\- Себя! Не все ли равно, что скажут в Лондоне? Возвращайся на Антигуа с красавицей-женой и живи счастливо. Она тебя не осудит и всюду будет следовать за тобой. – Джорджиана приближалась к нему быстрыми шагами, словно желая бросить новый вызов в лицо, но внезапно остановилась, осененная догадкой. - Но ты прав, лучше сподвигнуть миссис Кемпион расторгнуть помолвку по ее инициативе. Для начала надо оттянуть дату свадьбы. У меня есть идея. Но для этого мне надо в Лондон! 

Сидни бросил на наследницу обеспокоенный взгляд: не ее губах играла коварная улыбка.


	5. Черный человек

Слова Джорджианы воодушевили Сидни и вселили надежду. Однако осадок от ее высказывания по поводу возможного скоропалительного брака Шарлотты остался. И это было все, о чем он думал, вглядываясь в одиночестве своей комнаты в ее портрет. Шарлотта действительно обижена. И имела право злиться. Письма возвращались без ответа: сегодня вернулось уже второе письмо и возможно скоро вернется и третье! Да, он не имеет права ей писать, но не писать не может. Он устало вздохнул, провел пальцами по ее чертам на бумаге, и лег на кровать, прижимая портрет к груди обеими руками. Он должен ее увидеть и поговорить с ней! Нормально поговорить. 

Прежде, чем задуть свечу, он аккуратно вложил портрет в книгу и спрятал том глубоко в комоде, подальше от чужих глаз. Хватит мечтаний! Пора действовать! Он не достанет ее портрет до тех пор, пока не встретится с ней лично. Он так решил, и он это сделает. И сжав циферблат он оценил время, прокручивая в голове свой план, а в глазах появилась жесткая решимость.

На утро он наскоро составил записку со словами «Со мной все в прядке. Вернусь к ужину» и все еще чувствуя слабость все же сел на коня.

Дорогу в Виллингден, которая в нормальном темпе заняла бы 5-6 часов, он преодолел за 8. Слабость до сих пор не прошла, и это была первая причина его задержки. Но Сидни так отчаянно цеплялся за свое стремление видеть Шарлотту, что отмел самочувствие на второй план и гнал лошадь вперед снова и снова. И лишь когда понимал, что не может достаточно прочно сжимать поводья или уже не в состоянии ровно дышать, он тормозил и устраивал передышку. 

Во-вторых, Виллингден найти было не легко. Он долго ехал по ровной дороге вдоль поля прежде чем встретил первого живого человека и смог увериться, что едет в верном направлении. 

Как бы то ни было, Сидни прибыл в Виллингден лишь в 4 часам пополудни. И в лучах осеннего солнца он мельком видел Шарлотту вдали. Облепленная братьями и сестрами, она была грустна и задумчива. Истинная забота о близких призывала ее быть жизнерадостной и не показывать своего горя, но он слишком хорошо знал ее отвлеченные задумчивые взгляды, прерванные на середине пути действия или вздрагивания всем телом, когда кто-то из братьев или сестер задевал ее, требуя внимания и выводя ее из задумчивости – он сам был таким с момента разлуки.

Пока дети суетились вокруг нее играя в подвижные игры, она утроилась на одеяле для пикника с книгой в руках. Но не читала, а просто смотрела в вдаль. Сидни потерял счет времени, восхищенно наблюдая за ней. Она словно повзрослела: приглушенные цвета в одежде, заколотые волосы и строгая шляпка лепили из нее образ образцовой юной леди, идеальной компаньонки для Джорджианы, и трепетный образ идеальной… жены. 

В какой-то момент она словно очнулась от своей задумчивости и резко повернула голову в его сторону, словно чувствуя что-то. Скрытый за деревьями он все же резко перекатился спиной по стволу старого дуба, стараясь полностью скрыться из поля ее видимости. Дыхание стало прерывистым, сердце бешено стучало. Видела ли она его?

Шарлотта его не видела. Но очень хотела уединиться и немного почитать. И повернув голову налево она зацепили взглядом любимую рощу. Эта роща на окраине поместья, скрытая от ветров вековыми дубами, создавала уютное место, словно колыбель, и Шарлотта с детства любила читать там книги. Вот и сейчас, не имея возможности сосредоточиться на чтении, она вдруг вспомнила об этом укромном месте и быстро встала. 

Легким шагом, почти вприпрыжку, с книгой в руке она уже почти дошла до рощи, когда ее окликнул старший брат, поднимая в воздух ружье. 

\- Шарлотта! Мне нужна твоя помощь!

Она оглянулась и весело помахав крикнула в ответ:

\- Хорошо, я сейчас буду, Джонни! – и она бросила сожалеющий взгляд на столь близкую поляну. А после, обреченно вздохнув, развернулась на 180 градусов и направилась к брату. 

Если, услышав вдали мужской голос, зовущий ее по имени, Сидни напрягся, то услышав ее ответ в 10 шагах от себя он еще сильнее вжался в дерево. Уняв немного сердечный ритм он все же решился выглянуть из своего укрытия и видел теперь только удаляющуюся спину Шарлотты. Она подошла к высокому стройному парню и беспечно взяла у него ружье. Ловко сложив ружье пополам, она убедилась, что в нем нет патронов, а после повесила орудие себе на сгиб руки и подхватив парня за локоть ушла с ним по направлению к дому. Когда пара скрылась из виду, послышались серии выстрелов. Всегда по 2, словно кто-то с кем-то соревновался. 

Спустя какое-то время остальные Хейвуды под присмотром еще одной миловидной девушки собрались и тоже направились в сторону поместья. Колокол церкви отбил 5 и Сидни понял, что сегодня Шарлотту он больше не увидит. Он нехотя двинулся в сторону лошади: если дорога его займет столько же времени, он обречен получить выговор от Мэри. 

Он и правда вернулся в Трафальгар Хаус почти в полночь и словно вор пытался незаметно прокрасться в свою комнату, когда в холле его встретила обеспокоенная Мэри со свечой.

\- Сидни, где ты был? Я ужасно за тебя беспокоилась! – у нее явно была заготовлена для него пламенная речь.

\- Все в порядке, Мэри, – смущенно произнес он, подходя ближе к жене брата. – Прости, что не успел к ужину. Поездка заняла больше времени, чем я думал.

\- Меня не беспокоит ужин, меня беспокоишь ты, Сидни! Ты еще слишком слаб! Куда ты ездил?

Ответа не последовало. Он лишь недоверчиво посмотрел на нее, а после развернулся и попытался уйти.

Словно поняв его без слов Мэри смущенно опустила глаза и сказала:

\- Пообещай мне, Сидни, что больше не поедешь, пока не будешь чувствовать себя лучше. 

\- Я не могу! – Он резко развернулся. – Я оставил Меркурия на постоялом дворе и должен за ним завтра вернуться. Кроме того, я никогда не буду чувствовать себя лучше, пока… - он замолчал и устало потер виски.

\- Ты можешь отправить Ходжеса завтра за конем, - примирительно сказала Мэри.

\- Нет, я поеду сам. Я должен! Прошу, не спрашивай меня ни о чем Мэри. Это слишком тяжело. Когда-нибудь я возможно смогу рассказать, но не сейчас…

\- Я понимаю… - И она ободряюще сжала ему плечо. – Спокойной ночи, Сидни. Тебе нужно набраться сил. 

И Мэри исчезла на лестнице. А Сидни устало поднялся в свою комнату и моментально уснул, как только голова его коснулась подушки.

На утро он встал раньше обычного и с твердой решимостью двинулся в путь. Он дважды сменил лошадей по дороге и на третьем постоялом дворе пересел на своего отдохнувшего Меркурия. В итоге он прибыл в Виллингден, когда не было еще и 12. Он привязал коня и направился в сторону вчерашней поляны, с которой так удачно открывался вид на поместье и всю округу, однако он резко остановился, увидев, что Шарлотта в этот час была там и читала книгу. 

Она лежала на животе, подпирая голову руками и болтая ногами в воздухе. Шляпка лежала рядом, и свежий ветерок играл с выбившейся из прически прядью, то и дело отправляя ее Шарлотте на глаза. О, как ему хотелось дотронуться до этой неугомонной прядки и заправить ее за ухо!

Между тем Шарлотта перевернула страницу и дочитала главу, а после проложила страницы закладкой, захлопнула том и перекатилась на спину, устало закрыв глаза.   
\- Неужели, счастливая любовь бывает только в книгах? – приглушенно произнесла она, обнимая книгу. 

Сидни сдвинулся с места, желая очутиться рядом с ней и переписать их историю, но в этот момент появилась ее сестра. 

\- Шарлотта, это принесли с утренней почтой! – и Элисон протянула сестре конверт.

Шарлотта повертела его в руках, несколько раз неуверенно обращалась в сторону сургучной печати, думая вскрыть, но все же протянула письмо обратно сестре.

\- Я не должна это читать. Это не правильно. Он помолвлен! – сказала она и на глазах заблестели слезы. Она прикрыла лицо руками, пытаясь подавить заполнявшие глаза слезы. 

\- Но Лотти, может все изменилось? И он потому пишет тебе? А ты этого не узнаешь…

\- Если бы это было правдой, он давно уже был бы здесь сам и разговаривал с отцом! Что мне до писем и пустых обещаний? Несбыточные надежды и мечты. Хватит! Хватит мучать меня! – простонала Шарлотта. - Ничего не изменить и не на что надеяться... Миссис Кемпион своего не упустит. Я должна его забыть! Как бы трудно это не было… - она несколько раз глубоко вдохнула и медленно выдохнула, пытаясь заставить себя успокоиться. Затем встала, медленно и неуверенно подошла к раскидистому вековому дубу, оперлась на него, будто черпая из него силы, и уже более спокойно произнесла, – А письма в этом не помогают. Поэтому, Элли, отправляй все письма мистера Паркера обратно. Письма мистера Сидни Паркера, - уточнила она и кинула в кусты несколько машинально подобранных желудей. 

Сидни стоял за деревом в кустах боясь пошевелиться и жадно вслушивался в каждое слово. Как он глуп и эгоистичен! Она права! Как может он быть таким жестоким и бередить ей душу своими письмами, не имея возможности предложить ничего взамен. Он должен разрешить сложившуюся ситуацию и мчаться лично к ее ногам, как только станет свободным. Он должен верить ей и не давать ложных надежд. Что он мог сообщить в письмах? О чувствах? О любви? Она итак все знает! И не сомневается в нем. Даже сейчас она его не винит и понимает, что привело к такому решению. Она бесконечно выше всех! Он должен сделать все, чтобы быть достойным ее! Он должен все исправить!

Он смущенно опустил глаза и увидел рядом с краем сапога один из желудей, брошенных ей ранее. С минуту он пристально смотрел на желудь, а затем, убедившись, что Шарлотта и ее сестра уже скрылись из виду, он бережно его поднял. Это простое зерно было для него сейчас на вес золота. Милый сувенир, потому что его держала ОНА! Он сжал желудь в кулаке, закрыл глаза и выдохнул, словно давая себе обещание, а затем положил его в карман жилета, намереваясь посадить сего на своей земле в Сандитоне. 

Чувство смятения от услышанного и подорванное здоровье дали о себе знать. Он с трудом дошел до Меркурия и уже взялся было за седло, чтобы взобраться на коня, когда понял, что его мутит. Он оглянулся по сторонам и увидел церковь. Там можно найти приют и передохнуть перед дорогой. 

Это было старинное церковное каменное здание, отдающее сельским колоритом. Убранство было простым и добротным: ничего лишнего. 

Был будний день. Огни уже были зажжены, но церковь пустовала. Он присел на скамью в центре зала и склонился на спинку впереди стоящей скамьи. Голова гудела. А мысли были не на месте. Он краем уха услышал, как дверь в церковь отворилась и закрылась и чьи-то тяжелые шаги прошли между рядами в сторону алтаря.

___

С утра мистер Хейвуд позавтракал в тесном семейном кругу с грустью отметив, что глаза Шарлотты по-прежнему печальны. На вопрос о ее благополучии она неизменно отвечала, что все хорошо, но отцовское сердце чувствовало, что после возвращения она тоскует. О чем-то или о ком-то? Прошло всего две недели и возможно ей просто нужно время, чтобы вновь освоиться в их сельском быту после таинственных приключений курортного городка. Она не скрывала, что приключения были, и рассказывала о многих захватывающих событиях Сандитона семье вечерами, но было что-то в ее глазах, будто часть правды она оставила при себе. 

Это был тихий мирный день, день, когда он мог посвятить себя делам и обсудить улучшение ситуации. Обходя арендаторов, он вышел с одним из них в поле, куря трубку. Мужчины уже осмотрели хозяйственный постройки и были довольны, насколько все готово к зиме. Как вдруг его более молодой собеседник, указывая в сторону холма, произнес:

\- Опять этот черный человек…

\- Да, странно для наших мест. В Виллингден очень редко заезжают незнакомцы… - протянул мистер Хейвуд, следя глазами за темной фигурой, ведущей лошадь в сторону церкви.

\- Я вижу его уже не первый раз за последние несколько дней. 

\- Правда? Интересно, - произнес отец Шарлотты. – Вы уверены, что это был именно он?

\- Да, это точно один и тот же человек. Он одет не так, как мы все. И в округе я не припомню ни одного человека с таким ростом и телосложением. Он больше похож на столичного гостя, чем на фермера. Не так ли?

\- Возможно, вы правы. Быть может он присматривает землю в наших краях или сбился с пути? Я пойду в том направлении и надеюсь застать его и выяснить это. Удачного дня, мистер Мортон. 

Мужчины пожали друг другу руки и разошлись в разные стороны.

Когда мистер Хейвуд подошел к церкви он увидел, что лошадь привязана, а путника нигде нет. Он взглядом знатока оглядел лошадь и убедился, что это точно не фермерская лошадь. Довольно высокое животное на изящных ногах казалось говорило о достатке хозяина и тяге к прекрасному. Всадник похоже был в церкви. И чуть поколебавшись мистер Хейвуд отворил тяжелую дверь и вошел внутрь.

Свечи уже были зажжены, но викария не было видно. Испытывая любопытство, он медленно прошел между рядами в сторону алтаря, обращая внимание на темную согбенную фигуру слева. Мужчина определенно был молодым и высоким. И точно не из местных. Его преклонение перед скамьей могло говорить о глубоком чувстве веры, будто он склонился для молитвы, и, казалось ничего и никого вокруг не замечал. Он даже не шевельнулся, когда тяжелая дверь в церковь открылась и закрылась. Скорее всего паломник, подумал Мистер Хейвуд, и проследовал к алтарю. Отдав дань уважения и зажгя несколько свечей, он подумал, что давно не был в церкви и не общался с преподобным. И сейчас был тот самый случай, когда ему хотелось бы услышать исцеляющее слово, которое он мог бы сказать и Шарлотте. Поэтому он прошел к исповедальне и присел в кабине, захлопнул дверь и стал ждать преподобного.

Сидя в темной каморке он направил свои мысли к Шарлотте. Ее состояние и настрой беспокоили отцовское сердце, но он понимал, что как раньше они поговорить уже не могут. У нее были тайны после возвращения из Сандитона. И похоже сердечные муки. Но как подступиться к такому неудобному разговору с ней, он не знал. И потому ободряющего слова викария так не хватало. Он провел -10-15 минут в раздумьях, когда соседняя дверь скрипнула и закрылась. Ожидая привычных приветственных слов со стороны викария мистер Хейвуд уже было открыл рот, когда услышал незнакомый низкий голос молодого мужчины. 

\- Преподобный, простите меня. Я давно не был в церкви. Но томленье души привело меня сегодня сюда, и я надеюсь встретить за этой перегородкой друга…

Мистер Хейвуд понял, что рядом с ним на скамью опустился черный незнакомец и собирался было сказать ему, что он не викарий, как мужчина сказал то, что заставило его замолчать и слушать очень внимательно.

\- … Я … я не могу без Шарлотты… Каждый день вдали от нее наносит в мое сердце рану. Но обстоятельства против нас, и я не знаю, что делать, чтобы исправить ситуацию. 

Услышав имя дочери, так нежно произнесенное незнакомцем, мистер Хейвуд забыл, как дышать. Он должен был узнать, что происходит, и потому прикусил язык прежде, чем с его губ слетели слова разоблачения. Это было неправильно, выдавать себя за духовное лицо, но он и не утверждал, что он викарий. Незнакомец, похоже сам сделал этот вывод, так что…


	6. Исповедь

— Что вас беспокоит, сын мой. Может быть, я смогу дать вам совет и наставить на путь истинный? — честно ответил обеспокоенный отец.

— Я влюблен в прекрасную девушку. Она лучшее, что когда-либо случалось в моей темной жизни. Она несет в себе свет и освещает путь окружающим. Рядом с ней все становится только лучше. Она строга, когда надо, порой упряма, невероятно умна, дружелюбна и сострадательна…

— А леди отвечает вам взаимностью? — настороженно спросил отец.

— Да… Думаю да… — смущенно произнес Сидни. — На самом деле мы никогда не говорили о своих чувствах, но в ее глазах я читал доверие, нежность и … любовь.

— Родственные души чувствуют друг друга и без слов. Если вы уверены, что это достойная девушка, тогда в чем причина вашего смятения?

— Проблема в том, что, не смотря на все эти прекрасные чувства, я был вынужден обручиться с другой, чтобы спасти семью моего брата. Ситуация была безвыходной. Долг безмерно велик. Кредиторы обивали пороги, банки отказывались продлевать кредит, а на решение у меня была всего неделя… Я согласился на брак, и теперь чувствую, что заключил сделку с дьяволом. Я продал душу из чувства долга и знаю, что поступил правильно. Но мне невыносима сама мысль быть вдали от той, к кому по-настоящему стремится мое сердце. Но я причинил ей боль своим решением. Мне нет прощения. Но по иронии судьбы решение это было принято только потому, что она не приняла бы любых полумер и искренне хотела распутать ситуацию, сложившуюся вокруг семьи моего брата. Сейчас я словно на распутье и разрываюсь на части. Часть меня стремится быть достойным человеком и держать свое слово. Но сердце думает совсем о другом, не желая жить вдали от Шарлотты. Как быть, святой отец, если я прекрасно знаю, что и то, и то одновременно получить не получится?

— Мне кажется за вашими словами стоит более сложная история. Вы давали двусмысленные намеки девушке, о которой говорите? Вы уверены, что чувства к ней с вашей стороны глубоки? Что это не просто страсть?

— Уверен. Я никогда не чувствовал ничего подобного прежде. С ее уходом я потерял часть себя. Что до намеков… они не были двусмысленными. Я искренне желал сделать ей предложение на летнем балу, но нас грубо прервали. А затем произошел пожар и у меня просто не было возможности сделать это. Я уехал в Лондон решать проблему с обеспечением Тома и обратного пути для меня уже не было…

— Помогать ближнему — долг каждого человека. А кто может быть ближе брата?

— Быть может вы правы. Но так не просто откатываться к истокам и возвращаться в пучину отчаяния, когда увидел свое истинное предназначение и ощутил так близко возможность счастливой жизни.

Вы знаете, еще несколько месяцев назад я жил довольно пустой жизнью. И максимально занятый повседневными делами делал все, лишь бы не чувствовать, что время ускользает от меня и жизнь проходит стороной. Я развивал свой бизнес. Импорт и экспорт. Заботился о своей команде и персонале. И это было лучшей частью моего дня, потому что я знал, что это по крайней мере имеет смысл. Бизнес позволял мне не только копить состояние и прочно стоять на ногах, но и поддерживать сотни семей в округе, начиная от портовых рабочих и заканчивая капитанами кораблей. Но вечера были невыносимы. Карты, скачки, боксерские бои, ставки, или балы, салоны, званые ужины, театры и так далее. Даже не знаю, что из этого хуже. И там, и там я появлялся не по движению души, а потому что так надо.

Расширение деловых связей в лондонских кругах неизбежно связано с интересами знати. Ты либо свой человек, либо чужак без капли доверия. Либо заслужишь авторитет, либо вовек не получишь выгодных контрактов. Во всей этой суматохе было сложно сохранять здравый смысл и чистую душу, и тот ранимый мальчик, каким я был много лет назад в глазах родителей, постепенно таял на глазах.

Я рано остался без родителей и все, к чему стремился после их смерти, — это создать свою семью и выстроить гармоничные отношения в ней по образу и подобию той, где мне посчастливилось родиться. Но я был слишком молод и горяч, когда столкнулся с первой любовью и с первым предательством. Успешно постигая науки в закрытой школе, я минимально сталкивался с женщинами до 18 лет. Только мать, сестра, ее редкие подруги на приемах в летние месяцы, и соседи.

Я второй сын. Мой старший брат Том должен был унаследовать семейные земли и дома, поддерживать и хранить имя Паркеров для будущих поколений. — Услышав это имя мистер Хейвуд поерзал на скамье. Выходит, незнакомец за перегородкой был братом человека, у которого гостила его дочь. Определить его личность было для мистера Хейвуда большой удачей, ведь незнакомец во время исповеди мог и не представляться. Но брат Тома Паркера уже продолжал далее.

— Я с детства знал, что мне, как второму брату, предстояло самому найти свой путь. Коммерция, флот, законы или церковь. Мне всегда казалось, что до выбора еще полно времени. Но я максимально старался готовиться к будущему и постигать всевозможные науки, которые могут пригодиться мне в любом из указанных направлений. И больше времени я проводил за книгами, чем на светских мероприятиях. В итоге я закончил обучение совершенно не готовым к реальной жизни и лишь с двумя настоящими друзьями — лордом Бабингтоном и Кроу.

Мой первый бал после выпуска казался грандиозным. Блеск общества ошеломил меня. Но еще больше я был покорен прекрасной девушкой. Я никогда не встречал ничего подобного. Внешность, манеры, ум, — все, казалось, было безупречно. Она с радостью мои знаки внимания и через два месяца мы обручились. Мне казалось, что я был самым счастливым человеком на свете и впереди меня ждали годы счастливой легкой семейной жизни, но мои призрачные мечты столкнулись с жестокой реальностью.

Отгремел праздничный ужин в честь помолвки. Дата свадьбы еще не была назначена. И прихоть Элайзы уехать в Париж для пошива свадебного платья казалась мне милым невинным развлечением. Я был рад глядя, как радуется моя невеста на палубе корабля, отбывающего во Францию. Она мило махала мне рукой и посылала воздушные поцелуи. Однако обратно она так и не вернулась, встретив в Париже или на корабле богатого текстильного промышленника. А я провел три бессонных недели в неведении, переживая и ругая почту. А после получил лишь краткую записку о ее возвращении и об отмене помолвки. Одной строкой. И через неделю она стала женой мистера Кэмпиона по специальному разрешению.

— По специальному разрешению? — озадаченно уточнил мистер Хейвуд, пытаясь понять, как это могло случиться. — Она была скомпрометирована и не могла иначе?

— Нет, святой отец, не думайте о ней слишком плохо. — С усмешкой ответил Сидни. Сейчас он спокойно мог воспринимать эти вопросы, хотя если бы кто-то намекнул ему на это несколько лет назад, он определенно вступил бы в драку. Вопрос о срочности брака вполне мог быть задан духовным лицом, которому по чину было положено заботиться о чистоте души и помыслов. — Хотя признаюсь, и меня посещали подобные мысли, что делало разрыв еще более болезненным. Брак их так и не дал детей. Тем более в первые месяцы. Но в тот момент я оправдывал ее и злился на ее родных, считая, что ее заставили выйти замуж под давлением. И несколько недель после ее свадьбы я упивался в хлам с друзьями или без них до полного изнеможения. Я был в отчаянии. И в нем бы и остался, если б не произошли два важных события в моей жизни.

— Что произошло… сын мой? — машинально спросил отец Шарлотты.

— Во-первых, я увидел Элизу на прогулке в парке. Для меня день только завершался, и я ехал домой, а для нее это была освежающая утренняя прогулка. В тот момент я подумал, что мы словно принадлежали разным мирам. Она светилась, улыбалась, держа под руку своего солидного мужа, и совсем не была похожа на пленницу. И только тогда я осознал, что замужество было ее собственным решением. Никто ее не заставлял. Она сама сделала выбор. И выбрала богатство, комфорт, уют и стареющего мужчину рядом. В то утро я понял, как ошибался в ней. Я ее не узнавал! Я был в гневе! И в порыве выкрикнул из кареты ее имя. Но прежде, чем друзья остановили меня в попытках крикнуть что-то еще, я видел ее нервный поворот головы и ужас, в глазах застывший.

Казалось я распознал ее истинную натуру в тот момент и негодование, разлившееся по телу, должно было помочь мне ее забыть. Я правда был на пути к этому. Почти неделю я бы трезв, спокоен и полон решимости ее забыть. Но к выходным решился принять приглашение на светский раут. И снова встретил ее.

Она смотрела на меня своими большими распахнутыми глазами, и я видел в них грусть, печаль и тоску. Она извинялась передо мной в укромной нише, нежно держа меня за руку почти на уровне сердца и перебирала своими маленькими пальчиками мои. И в голосе одновременно были боль, тоска и небольшая обида, словно я был тому причиной, и это я заставил ее отступить и отменить помолвку, заставляя выйти замуж за другого. В ее речи было много слов «долг», «должна», «выбор», «нужно», «ждать», «уверенность», «место», и ни слова о любви, чувствах и привязанности. Но я так хотел верить ей!

А затем она натянула на лицо искусственную улыбку, взмахнула веером и грациозно вышла в зал играть свою роль. В тот момент я был сбит с толку, и не знал, где правда, а где ложь. Чему верить? Играла ли она со мной также, как сейчас стремилась разыграть представление перед всем миром? Или она правда была глубоко несчастна, но делала то, что от нее ожидали и из-за всех сил старалась держать лицо? Что ж, она вслед за мужем карабкалась вверх по социальной лестнице и скоро мы редко где могли бы встретиться в одной компании. Но в тот вечер я напился. А затем еще, еще и еще.

Скажите, святой отец, вы испытывали когда-нибудь подобное чувство? Неуверенность? Предательство?

— Да, сын мой. Я испытал на себе все то разочарование, которое дарует мужчине отказ любимой женщины. И до сих пор помню, как перепахивал вновь и вновь заснеженное поле… — произнес мистер Хейвуд и прикусил язык, понимая, что проболтался. Но Сидни было не до нюансов, и он продолжил свой рассказ.

— Да, так было и со мной. Я ненавидел себя, хоть и не мог определиться за что. За то, что не мог быть достойным Элизы, или за то, что поверил ей? Я пил, курил, проигрывал в карты, участвовал в подпольных боях. И мог сгинуть с земного света через месяц или два… Но тут судьба вмешалась второй раз в мою жалкую жизнь. Мой брат Том прибыл в Лондон чтобы встряхнуть меня. Он напомнил мне о важных ценностях в жизни, процитировал пару советов отца, заплатил мои долги и отправил меня в новый свет в поисках лучшей жизни. Подальше от Лондона, подальше от женщины, причинившей мне столько горя.

Попытки Тома играть роль отца в тот момент провалились: мне было безразлично, что произойдет со мной дальше. Но неожиданно Том признался мне в том, что они с женой ждут первенца и что им необходима будет помощь дяди Сидни в будущем. И я сдался. И согласился хотя бы попробовать. И я сел на корабль, сжимая в руке пару писем к старым деловым партнерам отца, и довольно скоро вступил на пески Антигуа.

Смена места и правда принесла некоторое облегчение, но ненадолго. Грязь, разврат и нищета, царившие на этом острове, слишком сильно напоминали мне свет, который я покинул. Пусть без прекрасных одежд и освежающих вин, без витиеватых светских разговоров и без разнообразного парфюма, но все здесь было подчинено тому же пороку — деньгам и жажде наживы.

Я видел несправедливость, я видел рабство, но первое время даже не чувствовал в себе сил вмешаться и остановить. Я просто замер, пытаясь осознать правила игры. И только мой наставник открыл мне глаза и направил на путь истинный, и словно под присмотром отца я вновь воспрял духом и нашел в себе силы бороться.

И оказавшись в этих диких условиях я наконец начал понимать правила охоты высшего общества Лондона. И принял их, хоть и старался всегда быть отстраненным, не вовлеченным и взирающим на все со стороны. На удивление мое отвращение к порядкам и устоям восприняли за высокомерие, высокомерие за авторитет и так я незаметно получил широкую известность и доверие в высших кругах.

— Вы как-то были ввязаны в рабство? Зарабатывали на этом деньги? Проливали чью-то кровь? И этим вызвали уважение в глазах света? — настороженно спросил мистер Хевуд.

— Нет, никогда! — послышался возмущенный голос. — Но к своему стыду я очень долго не мешал другим делать это. И прошло, наверное, года два, прежде чем мы с Джорджем Лэм смогли распространить идею свободной работы на плантациях на соседние регионы. Он действительно покупал рабов, но только для того, чтобы обеспечить им свободу. Как только бумаги были подписаны он рушил их кандалы и предлагал им самим принимать решения. Готовы ли они трудиться на его земле за плату или предпочтут уйти своей дорогой? Многие соглашались и счастливо жили, обустраивая свою жизнь. Но иные плантаторы нас не любили. Нам угрожали. Пытались поджигать дома и строения, плантации, урожай. Но не учли одного — свободные люди, видевшие рабство, готовы стоять за свое право на свободу.  
Так было и со мной. Только в моем случае я боролся не с рабством, а с зависимостью от любви. Полностью разочарованный женским двуличием я одел сердце в латы и был готов отражать любые удары, бережно охраняя свое сердце от стрел Купидона. Прошу прощения за аналогии, святой отец! Возможно обращение к античным мифам и легендам неуместно в церкви?

— Нет, все в порядке. Я понимаю, о чем вы. Продолжайте.

— Я пробыл на Антигуа почти 6 лет и был вполне доволен жизнью там. Но все больше испытывал тоску по дому. Хотя, о чем я мог тосковать, ведь настоящего дома у меня больше не было? Детства не вернуть. Как бы то ни было, в один день я получил письмо от брата, где он сообщал счастливые новости, что жена его вновь ждет ребенка. У них уже было двое детей. Две очаровательные племянницы, которых я никогда не видел и не встречал. И третий на подходе. Я понял, что пора возвращаться и начать принимать участие в жизни единственной семьи, которая у меня когда-либо будет.

И я вернулся как раз вовремя, чтобы встретить рождение племянника. Наследник Паркеров. И луч света в моей одинокой жизни. Я привязался к Генри по-особому. И каждый раз, наблюдая за ним в колыбели, я думал, каково это иметь своих детей, свою семью. Но слишком хорошо понимал, что для меня это вряд ли возможно.

Сандитон — небольшой городок. Бывшая рыбацкая деревушка, из которой мой впечатлительный брат стремился сделать популярный морской курорт. Это место томило меня, ведь вдали от Лондона и его условностей я становился мягче, а латы на моем сердце покрывала ржавчина. И глядя на мирно растущего Генри и бегающих рядом со мной племянниц, я понимал, что теряю контроль и мечтаю о своей семье. С этим надо было что-то делать. И я уехал в Лондон, стараясь появляться в Сандитоне как можно реже и по возможности на недлительный срок, чтобы сердце мое в теплой домашней атмосфере не могло оттаять.

И это мне удавалось. Почти 3 года. Я жил и работал в Лондоне, восстановив все свои прежние связи и нарастив новые. Торговля моя процветала, а трудолюбие честных работников Джорджа Лэмба обеспечивало мне по истине качественные товары с плантаций: хлопок, табак, кофе, чай и многое другое. Я неплохо обустроился в Лондоне и заново заковал свое сердце в броню, в тайне посмеиваясь над матронами на балах и приемах, которые безыскусно пытались охомутать меня для своих дочерей. Я не был к ним восприимчив. И упивался своей свободой и независимостью, никому не доверяя и не желая ни о ком заботиться.

Сидни коротко рассмеялся, вспоминая, что произошло дальше.

— Однако судьба распорядилась иначе, — продолжил он с теплотой в голосе. — Мой друг и наставник Джордж Лэмб умер, оставив мне на попечение свою несовершеннолетнюю дочь, Джорджиану. И это вновь смешало все мои планы. Я привез ее в Лондон с Антигуа, чтобы она была под присмотром и привыкала быть частью лондонского общества, как хотел ее отец. Но все это сильно осложнялось предрассудками общества, ведь Джорджиана не совсем типичная наследница. Она… Ее мать была рабыней… И, хотя она родилась в счастливом законном браке, ее экзотичная внешность вызывает многие пересуды и люди, не знающие ее истории, сами додумывают ее не в пользу молодой леди. Все эти косые взгляды и снисходительное отношение дополнительно озлобили Джорджиану. Она чувствовала себя чужой. И справлялась с этим по-своему. Ее взбалмошный характер сводил на нет все мои начинания. Она игнорировала запреты и наставления, грубила и дерзила по любому поводу и выходила за рамки приличий. Я понял, что должен увезти ее из Лондона в более тихое место и организовал ей и ее гувернантке переезд в Сандитон.

— Это похвально, сын мой. Забота о ближнем, не входящем в круг семьи, многое говорит о человеке.

— Благодарю за добрые слова, но я их не заслуживаю. Да, я являюсь опекуном мисс Лэмб и долгое время заботы мои ограничивались лишь ее бытовым комфортом, достаточным образованием, вводом ее в круг достойных людей, ведь ее солидное состояние может привлечь не честных людей. Я не был для нее близким человеком и по сути оставил ее один на один с ее проблемами, неприятием общества и почти полным отсутствием равного круга общения. Сейчас мне стыдно осознавать это, но было время, когда я считал, что делаю все возможное для своей подопечной. Но только Шарлотта сумела открыть мне глаза.

— Девушка, в которую вы влюблены? — мистер Хейвуд понимал, что играет грязно, но он должен был вернуть рассказ к дочери. 

— Да, — и в голосе проявились нотки нежности. — Шарлотта… — словно выдохнул имя Сидни.

— Как вы встретились? Вы с самого начала испытывали чувства?

— Нет! — Сидни усмехнулся. — На самом деле встреча довольно неловкой. Я встретил ее на подъезде к городу. Она сопровождала мою невестку Мэри к местной гранд даме. Я принял ее за новую горничную и не преминул сказать об этом. Момент знакомства был скомкан и дальнейший контакт был испорчен воспоминанием об этом.

Второй раз я встретился с ней уже на балу. Возможно это был ее первый бал, и она явно чувствовала себя неуютно, хоть и выглядела потрясающе. Призванный братом развлекать местных гостей я пригласил ее на танец и был приятно удивлен ее нестандартными вопросами. Казалось, она действительно хотела проникнуть в суть вещей. Ее не интересовали люстры, платья, музыка, карты, погода и другие вещи, столь часто насыщающие праздные разговоры юных леди. Она бросала мне вызов на каждом шагу! И я удивлялся, как столь юная девушка может знать о мире больше чем я, человек, который прожил дольше и много где бывал. И я был сбит с толку и одинаково неуютно было взирать в ее умные глаза и в ее декольте. Я чувствовал себя разбитым…

При упоминании декольте дочери мистер Хейвуд злобно воззрился на резную перегородку, но видя, что мужчина обхватил голову руками и устало тер виски понял, что в данном случае он уже наказан.

Сидни тем временем продолжил и рассказал об их ссоре на балконе, о ее попытке извиниться на утро на стройке, о его защитной реакции и еще более усложненных отношениях между ними. Он стремился ее избегать, но она возникала перед ним снова и снова в самых неожиданных местах. Он упомянул бухту без подробностей, но мистер Хейвуд не считал особенностей голоса странника, внезапно осипшего на этом слове. Рассказал о ее начавшейся дружбе с его подопечной и о том, как ее почти детская шалость в пародии зарезала на корню его нарастающие чувства. Рассказал о своем срыве на нее за обидные слова. Он уже не мог контролировать свои эмоции рядом с ней и стремился поскорее убраться из этого города и больше не возвращаться. Но дальше был крикет и вновь разрушенные планы покинуть город до конца сезона.

Сидни не пропустил рассказ о похищении Джорджианы, а наоборот подробно изложил факты о случившемся, обо всех условиях пропажи и поисков. Рассказал, как бешено билось его сердце, когда он узнал в только что спасенной от нападения на улице Лондона девушке именно ее. Вопреки здравому смыслу она была в Лондоне на свой страх и риск! Сильная, смелая, самоотверженная. Он пререкался с ней в карете, но в то же время думал, как волнительно быть другом такой женщины, которая не остановится ни перед чем. И в тот момент он жалел, что не может считаться ее другом. А после понял, что не желает быть просто другом. И с той ночной поездки в карете эта мысль уже не покидала его. А дальше был лондонский бал, регата, бал в Сандитоне, когда он понял, что уверен и готов.

А дальше только яркое пламя и далее — темнота, потому что пожар забрал у него счастье его жизни. Он обручен с той самой женщиной, которая предпочла ему другого 10 лет назад. Она держит его железной хваткой и пытается вытесать из него мужа по образу и подобию массы безликих лондонских мужей. Покорного, предсказуемого, внешне блестящего, но бездушного. И ему душно в ее компании настолько, что он готов бежать на другой край света, только бы отсрочить день свадьбы. Не говоря уже о душном браке, который он уже сейчас может представить не иначе, как с содроганием. Что делать? И можно ли вообще как-то выкарабкаться из этой ситуации?

— Вы должны найти другой способ покрыть долг брата или распрощаться с любовью своей жизни навсегда, — просто ответил мистер Хейвуд, как будто это самый простой выбор в жизни.

За перегородкой повисло молчание, и мистер Хейвуд продолжил.

— Насколько серьезен долг вашего брата, что вы решились на такой отчаянный шаг?

— 80 000 фунтов. — На этот раз мистер Хейвуд подавленно замолчал, понимая, что это была действительно веская причина разбить сердце его дочери.

— Что ж, любовь моей… леди не поможет вам покрыть этот долг…

— Поверьте, ее любовь бесценна. Я должен найти способ погасить долг и разорвать постыдную помолвку!

— Тогда сделайте это. И докажите ей твердость своих намерений. Что может быть тверже, чем желание сделать ее своей женой? Даже если для этого придется пересечь границу?

— Признаюсь, мне приходило в голову увезти ее в Гретна-Грин. Но я не мог так поступить с ней! Для нее важна семья и репутация. Она бы возненавидела меня. Пусть не сразу, но со временем. Я не готов рисковать ее именем и хочу сделать все правильно и по закону, прежде чем смогу назвать ее своей женой. И мне странно слышать такое предложение от священника, — произнес Сидни уже более осознанно.

— Не беспокойтесь, я просто проверяю вашу твердость и благоразумие. Я рад, что вы чтите традиции и стремитесь все сделать правильно. Я желаю вам добиться своей цели и не встретить новых преград на своем пути. Но решение проблемы будет зависеть только от вас и вашей готовности преодолевать препятствия.

— Спасибо, я ценю ваше доверие. И постараюсь быть человеком, достойным любви Шарлотты. Благодарю за ваше время и отзывчивость. Мне помогла наша беседа. Я убежден, что найду в себе силы бороться за нашу любовь. — Сидни встал и отворил дверцу исповедальни, но на пороге помедлил.

— Святой отец, что стало с той женщиной, которая отказала вам в вашей юности? Вы следили в дальнейшем за ее судьбой?

— О, да. Так и было. Я следил за ней. И слежу последние 23 года. Она все же стала моей женой, когда осознала, что чувства мои глубоки и надежны, а не ветрены, как летний день. Не все в нашей жизни удается с самого начала, но только упорный труд в верном направлении дает столь долгожданную награду.

— Я полагаю вы правы.


	7. Шипы и розы

Усталые шаги мистера Хейвуда в холле обозначили его присутствие. 

\- Папа! Где ты был? С тобой все в порядке? Ты задержался дольше, чем обычно. Джон и Мартин пошли тебя искать! – Взволнованная Шарлотта суетилась вокруг него, помогая стянуть пальто. 

\- Не волнуйся, моя дорогая. Я просто был в церкви. Там я встретил путника, который остановился в часовне передохнуть. И мы немного пообщались.

Шарлотта явно смутилась и на мгновение потеряла дар речи, но быстро пришла в себя: нельзя любого проезжего принимать за Сидни!

\- Это так необычно, что Виллингден посетил кто-то посторонний. Проходи к огню и расскажи об этом подробнее, папа.

\- А нечего рассказывать. Так, праздные разговоры. К тому же он уже уехал.

\- Кто уехал? – послышался голос Джона на пороге.

\- Папа встретил какого-то незнакомца в церкви.

\- Да, не о чем беспокоиться. Как я говорил, он уже уехал.

\- Да? Вчера я тоже видел в округе незнакомого мужчину. Он бродил по холмам.

\- Вряд ли это был тот же самый человек, Джон. Этот был солидным и у него был прекрасный черный конь. Но сам мужчина выглядел изможденным, будто он не совсем здоров. 

Сердце Шарлотты ушло в пятки. Сидни? Мог ли он решиться на поездку верхом, хотя здоровье его еще не до конца восстановлено? Конечно, мог! И то, что конь был черным, отрицать эту возможность никак не помогало. Она прекрасно помнила Меркурия, который резво догнал ее на утесе. И его гладкую шелковистую шерсть она ни раз гладила в конюшне, когда выходила развеяться в дни ухода за Сидни. 

\- Это тем более странно, - продолжил Джон. – Два незнакомца в Виллингдене за два дня. Когда такое в последний раз случалось? Что их сюда привлекло? – он явно был заинтригован. 

Шарлотта стрельнула глазами на почтовую полку. Писем для отправки уже не было. А значит третье письмо уже на обратной дороге в Сандитон. Как жестоко с ее стороны было отправлять его письма обратно. И она непроизвольно закусила нижнюю губу, демонстрируя свое смятение, но только два человека заметили этот выдающий Шарлотту жест. 

Отец, глядя на Шарлотту, принял сложное для себя решение. Во-первых, Шарлотта не должна знать, что это именно Сидни был здесь, в Виллингдене. Во-вторых, он сам сделает все возможное, чтобы помочь разрешить проблемы Сидни Паркера, обратившись к друзьям. 

Сидни Паркер ему и правда понравился. И сердце отца теперь болело не только за дочь, но и за этого сломленного человека. Теперь же убедившись, что дочь его погрязла в чувствах по уши и это не было минутной слабостью перед гордым профилем и статной фигурой Сидни Паркера, и за глазами Шарлотты скрывалось искреннее беспокойство, он знал, что единственным правильным и хорошим концом в этой истории будет только свадьба. И потому он жестом остановил сына от дальнейших обсуждений незнакомца в Виллингдене и пригласил всех к столу. 

Пока семья рассаживалась за стол, Элисон схватила Шарлотту за руку:

\- Лотти, ты странно выглядишь. Что тебя беспокоит?

\- Ничего. Просто скажи, где письмо Сидни Паркера, которое пришло сегодня?

\- Его уже отправили назад. – растерянно произнесла Элисон. 

Шарлотта прикрыла глаза и глубоко вздохнула.

\- Что-то не так, Лотти? Ты передумала?

\- Нет, Элли. Но я боюсь, что отправка писем обратно в Сандитон спровоцировала Сидни явиться в Виллингден самому. Вполне возможно, что человек, про которого говорил отец, был именно Сидни. Он все еще слаб после болезни, и все же мог решиться на отчаянный шаг. И теперь меня беспокоит его здоровье… Что если ему станет хуже? И все потому, что я не нашла в себе силы прочесть его письма!

\- Тссс… Мы обсудим это позднее в нашей комнате. А пока успокойся и не подавай виду. Иначе отец ни за что не расскажет подробностей про встреченного незнакомца.

Но отец, приняв решение, не возвращался вновь к незнакомцу в церкви, и до конца вечера семья обсуждала что угодно, только не причину, заставившую появиться в их городке нового человека. И потому Шарлотта и Элисон вернулись в спальню в полнейшем неведении и могли только гадать, кем же все-таки был этот загадочный человек.

Опасения Шарлотты за здоровье Сидни были смешаны с негодованием за столь безрассудный поступок и с нежностью, отражающей их взаимную тягу друг к другу. И она вновь и вновь задавала Элисон вопросы, как ей реагировать на это? Поддаться чувству (разумеется, в рамках приличия)? Или держаться изначально выбранной линии и стараться максимально сократить точки контакта с ним, чтобы быстрее его забыть? На это Элисон, никогда не испытывавшая подобных чувств, не могла найти ответа. Все ее познания ограничивались романами, где рыцарь в сияющих доспехах непременно сокрушал все преграды на своем пути и освобождал заветную принцессу. Но конкретно в этом случае Шарлотту не надо было спасть от дракона. Дракон угрожал и удерживал самого рыцаря. Он был скован цепями слова, долга, ответственности и обязательств. И в этих условиях не мог поднять меча для защиты Шарлотты, которая одиноко сидела в высокой башне вдали от Лондона, завороженно глядя на закат и возвращая почтовых голубей в обратную дорогу. Все это Элисон вылила сестре в доступных ей образах и теперь в глазах Шарлотты стояли слезы. Ситуация выглядела совсем иначе со стороны.

\- Так ты считаешь, Элли, мне надо было прочитать письма и довериться ему?

\- Я считаю, что только ты можешь ответить на этот вопрос. Насколько сильны твои чувства? И насколько ты доверяешь ему? Я понимаю, что ситуация сложная, но если даже после твоего отъезда он не может тебе не писать, это ведь что-то значит, верно?

Отправленное письмо было уже не вернуть, но сестры договорились, что, если письмо от Сидни Паркера поступит вновь, Шарлотта найдет в себе силы, прочтет его и, возможно, даже ответит.

Пока наверху сестры говорили о возвышенных чувствах мистер Хейвуд внизу был занят более земными делами. Он с грустью оглядел опустевшую тесную гостиную, задержавшись на привычном месте старшей дочери, и задумался. День, когда его дети покинут дом, казался таким далеким. Но вот его второй сын, Николас, изъявил желание стать моряком и скоро покинет дом, отправляясь учиться. А милая Шарлотта выросла и влюбилась. Когда все это успело случиться? Как они выросли так быстро?  
Но если Николас сам выбирал свою дорогу как второй сын и мог избрать путь, чтоб себя обеспечить, то за благополучие Шарлотты ответственность нес отец. Он должен убедиться, что его любимая дочь устроена и счастлива. Мистер Сидни Паркер казался достойным человеком, который безмерно увлечен его дочерью. Но обстоятельства его были сложны и трудноразрешимы. И потому действовать нужно тихо и осторожно, чтобы соблюсти баланс и приличия, на случай, если решить его проблемы все же не удастся. Шарлотта ни в коем случае не должна быть скомпрометирована! Ведь репутация ее может как помочь, так и навредить остальным девочкам Хейвуд. 

Что ж, он напишет письмо своему поверенному в Лондон, чтобы узнать статус счетов и его инвестиций, которых он не трогал с момента свадьбы более 20 лет. На основании этих данных он должен определить, какую часть состояния, не задействованного в обороте фермы, можно выделить на приданое 7 дочерям и в каком размере, учитывая, что младшей дочери сейчас не было и пяти. А далее мистер Хейвуд примет решение как распорядиться остальными деньгами и достаточно ли их будет для инвестиций в Сандитон. И главное, нужно навести справки в деловых кругах о самой фигуре загадочного мистера Паркера. Какова его репутация в глазах достойных и уважаемых людей?

С этими мыслями мистер Хейвуд направился в кабинет, пытаясь заглушить чувство вины, что не открыл Сидни Паркеру своего настоящего имени. Но был бы с ним тогда мужчина полностью откровенным? Нет, лучше узнать все подробнее и судить о персоне непредвзято и независимо. И хотя в случае успеха замысла извиниться перед Сидни за обман ему все же придется, этот момент настанет не скоро. Так что не стоит этим забивать себе голову. Пока.

И пока мистер Хейвуд размышлял о таинственном ухажере дочери, Сидни Паркер подъезжал к Трафальгар Хаус. Был поздний час, и дети уже спали. Ужин опять прошел без него, но в гостиной все еще горели свечи. И думая найти Тома в гостиной, чтобы молчаливо выпить в его компании у камина, он с удивлением встретил в гостиной только одинокую Мэри. И по расслабленной улыбке, вызванной его появлением, он понял, что она ждала его, матерински беспокоясь о его благополучном возвращении.

\- Прости, Мэри, я опять не успел на ужин. – Он обнял невестку и прошел к камину, пытаясь избежать ее пристального взгляда. 

\- Ничего страшного, Сидни. Я не ждала тебя так скоро. Ну… как все прошло? – спросила она в нетерпении. – Вам удалось поговорить?

\- Нет, - и Сидни смущенно опустил голову, стрельнув в сторону Мэри загадочным взглядом. – Но эта поездка не была напрасной. Я многое переосмыслил и теперь понял, как мне действовать дальше.

\- Так ты… отступишь? – печально спросила Мэри внезапно упавшим голосом, боясь, что Сидни устал от бесплотных попыток и безропотно женится на миссис Кемпион. 

\- Нет, конечно нет! Эта поездка, наоборот, наделила меня решимостью все исправить. Но теперь я понимаю, что намерения свои я должен выказать делами, а не словами. Поездка в Виллингден мне действительно помогла, Мэри. 

И Мэри была рада это слышать. Сердце ее болело за эту пару чудесных, любящих и тянущихся друг к другу людей, которых она уже целиком и полностью считала своей семьей. И ей было больно, что им пришлось пожертвовать своим будущим, чтобы в ее жизни все оставалось по-прежнему. Теперь, когда Сидни, наконец, признал свои чувства, она будет ему отличным советчиком и другом. И поддерживая контакт с Шарлоттой, убедится, что и вторая сторона не теряет надежды. 

И когда спустя два дня дети дружно писали Шарлотте письма, она хитро поглядывала в сторону Сидни, восседающего в глубоком кресле, словно отгороженного от внешнего мира, но неизменно замирающего и вздрагивающего, когда дети упоминали Шарлотту. 

\- Сидни, помоги Генри и девочкам запечатать письма, - попросила Мэри, качая Джеймса на руках.

Всегда отзывчивый на просьбы Мэри Сидни отложил в сторону книгу и подошел к столу. Письма племянниц были наполнены милыми нежностями в адрес Шарлотты, и он с улыбкой на лице прочел их бесхитростные девичьи секреты. Письмо Генри, напротив, было короче и строже. И хотя слова давались ему пока не легко, были написаны простыми крупными печатными буквами, текст его еще больше тронул дядю Сидни и кольнул в самое сердце.

«Дорогая Шарлотта,

Надеюсь у тебя все хорошо. Я скучаю. Глупые сестры не умеют строить замки из песка и пускать кораблики так как ты. 

Дядя Сидни тоже грустит. Так сильно, что даже заболел. Но сейчас ему лучше. Надеюсь ты скоро приедешь поиграть с нами. Чтобы тебе не пришлось уезжать я попросил дядю Сидни жениться на тебе. И я думаю он не против. 

Генри»

И убедившись, что все в этот момент были заняты и не обращали на него внимания, Сидни поднял перо и дописал в конце письма племянника одну только фразу и поставил подпись S.P. А после умело сложил письмо и запечатал его сургучом с фамильной печатью Паркеров. 

\- Генри, конверт готов! Осталось только написать адрес. Ты справишься с этим? – Он подхватил мальчика на колени и вручил ему перо, глядя как медленно и неровно пляшут под его рукой буквы. Он был так увлечен наблюдением за буквами, выводимыми Генри, что не заметил, как Мэри, взирая на его покрасневшие уши и непроизвольную улыбку, уже строила догадки о содержимом троянского коня, которого готовил к отправке Генри. Что ж, пока все шло по ее плану. И Мэри была довольна. 

Спустя 3 дня письма добрались до Виллингдена. И когда Элисон радостно подбежала в Шарлотте со стопкой писем из Сандитона, Шарлотта взволнованно начала перебирать конверты. Досадно, но нового письма от Сидни не было. Но радость от того, что этим днем поступили письма от детей Паркеров и от Мэри, довольно быстро сгладила пустоту в груди. 

Шарлотта принялась с энтузиазмом разворачивать детские послания, умиляясь их содержимому до слез. И лишь развернув письмо Генри, она увидела внизу иной ровный, сильный и красивый почерк, гласящий «Устами младенца глаголет истина» и подпись «S.P.». Письмо с улыбкой на губах пришлось перечитать несколько раз и с каждым разом тепло и признательность все больше и больше растекались по ее телу. Что ж, он нашел способ доставить ей послание, не смотря на ее тройной отказ. Быть может он сможет найти выход и из другой досадной ситуации?


	8. Сердце в клетке

Как бы ни было прекрасно проводить время в Сандитоне в теплой домашней атмосфере в окружении племянников и племянниц, Сидни понимал, что вечно избегать Лондона не удастся. Его ждали дела. Его ждала невеста. И 8 сентября он вернулся в Лондон.

В то утро он был настолько тихим и задумчивым во время завтрака, что даже Том заметил это и вновь забеспокоился о его здоровье. Но на прямой вопрос брата о самочувствии Сидни с грустной улыбкой ответил, что все это вызвано беспокойством, что ждет его в Лондоне. И хотя Сидни думал скорее о делах, мысли Тома моментально метнулись к Элизе, будто он вовсе и не был озадачен и возмущен ее отказом приехать в Сандитон во время болезни брата всего пару недель назад. 

Рассуждения Тома о желании Сидни воссоединиться с невестой раздражали и вызывали головную боль, как будто упоминание слов «невеста» и «Элиза» в одном предложении замыкало процессы в его мозгу. И потому Сидни был благодарен Мэри, свернувшей тему на переезд Джорджианы в Лондон, хоть и не знал, что стремления ее были далеки от заботы о нем: все, что волновало Мэри в этот момент, это опасная близость Тома к упоминанию Шарлотты и ее роли в выздоровлении Сидни. Так одна неудобная тема сменилась другой, а Сидни не подозревая стал на шаг дальше от правды. А виноватый взгляд, брошенный Мэри в его сторону, он интерпретировал не верно, сочтя его извинением за словоохотливость брата. 

В Лондон Сидни приехал в экипаже и сразу распорядился подготовить его в обратную дорогу завтра утром. Ближе к выходным предстояло доставить Джорджиану в столицу. 

Сидни не знал, сработает ли план Джорджианы, но как опекун в любом случае должен был обеспечить ей достойный прием на Бедфорд-плейс и выход в свет в ближайшее время. И потому распорядившись о подготовке комнаты для мисс Лэм он устало поднялся на верх и переоделся.

Привычная спальня казалась ему в этот миг чужой. Стены давили и пространство смыкалось вокруг. Удобная и комфортная мебель, составлявшая убранство комнаты и служившая много лет, сейчас казалась лишней и неправильной. И прежде чем осознать свое беспокойство Сидни застал себя с дубовым комодом посреди спальни: уткнувшись в сморщенный ковер комод не двигался с места. Тело просило действия, но физическая активность была всем, на что он сейчас был способен. 

Рванув на груди узел галстука и запустив руки в волосы Сидни, ругнувшись, обошел деревянного истукана и в гневе и бессилии упал поперек кровати. Он может сколько угодно передвигать или менять мебель, но чувство, что он снова дома не вернется. Без НЕЕ в его жизни. И плотно сжав челюсти он продолжал стискивать голову руками, глядя в потолок. Дыхание постепенно восстанавливалось, он закрыл глаза и не заметил, как заснул. 

Когда хозяин не спустился на обед, слуги поняли, что он устал с дороги. Но за окнами уже темнело, а мистер Паркер все еще был наверху. Лондонский дом не знал подробностей, но был в курсе, что хозяин был довольно долго болен и восстанавливался в Сандитоне почти целый месяц. Что если с ним вновь что-то случилось? И в этот раз лакей был вынужден постучать в дверь более настойчиво.

Узкий лучик света пронзил темную комнату и попал Сидни прямо в лицо. Он поморщился, произнес что-то невнятное и удивленно сел на кровати: жилет, брюки и в сапоги все еще были на нем. Выходит он полдня пролежал на спине в кровати. В одежде. Когда последний раз с ним такое случалось? Давно. И в тот момент он определенно был не трезв. 

Помотав головой, стараясь отогнать сон, он хрипло задал лакею вопрос:

\- Который час?

\- Половина восьмого, сэр. – И чуть помедлив на пороге лакей спросил. – Прикажете подать ужин?

\- Да, пожалуйста. Наверное, это будет уместно. 

Как только дверь за лакеем закрылась Сидни вновь повалился на кровать. Желания есть не было. Но он не придет в себя, пока его жизнь не вернется к четкому распорядку. И резко встав, он направился к туалетному столику, чтобы освежиться, но в темноте его колено неизменно встретилось с дубовым комодом прямо посреди пути. Выругавшись и не виня никого кроме себя, он стукнул кулаком по столешнице, пытаясь заглушить боль, а после сполз вдоль стенки комода и сел на пол, прислонясь спиной. Все в его жизни сейчас было так. Он бродил во тьме и натыкался на препятствия, которые же сам по своей глупости расставил на дороге. 

Но не время себя жалеть! Как он исправит ситуацию, если будет предаваться унынию?

Понадобилась всего минута с закрытыми глазами, чтобы сосредоточиться. Он резко встал, обошел комод и беспрепятственно добрался до туалетного столика. Вода к тому времени давно остыла. И это было ему на руку. Прохладные брызги бодрили, скатываясь по груди и спине, затекая за ворот. 

Он в темноте проверил манжеты и ворот рубашки, прошелся по ряду пуговиц и одернул жилет и интуитивно повязал на шее свежий галстук. Он не сдастся. Он справится. Он будет сильным!

Ужин в одиночестве прошел быстро, хоть он и зависал временами с приборами над тарелкой. Есть не хотелось, но силы ему понадобятся. И Сидни послушно съел все, что было предложено, хоть и не мог с уверенностью сказать, что именно это было.

От алкоголя он отказался и выпил только крепкий чай. Ему нужна ясная голова сегодня вечером, ведь надо разобрать почту, накопившуюся за месяц, а также написать несколько писем, сообщив о своем возвращении друзьям и деловым партнерам. 

Кабинет встретил его зажженным камином и заботливо расставленными свечами. Все как он любит. Или любил? Сейчас он все чувствовал иначе. Даже родной кабинет, в котором он проводил больше времени, чем в иной другой комнате на Бедфорд-плейс, вновь показался Сидни чужим. Слишком светло. И он погасил несколько свечей в итак затененном кабинете и погрузился в глубокое кресло рядом с камином. И слишком холодно. И в камин полетело еще одно полено. 

И глядя на языки пламени, которые нехотя лизали поверхность сухого дерева, словно неуверенно пробуя его на вкус, Сидни успокоился и погрузился в себя. Мириады оттенков пламени от красного, желтого, синего и даже золотого привели его мысли на казавшийся теперь таким далеким бал. И в этот момент ему казалось, что он видит внутри камина полыхающий образ Шарлотты. Золотое платье и бездонные глаза, приобретавшие в свете свечей оттенок крепкого настоянного чая. Такой родной, теплый, любимый и домашний… 

И словно дразня все его мысли и чувства он краем уха услышал звук скрипки, разливавшийся за окном. Простая незатейливая мелодия, на которую он не обратил бы внимания в ином состоянии, в этот раз затронула его в самую душу. 

Сидни встал и медленными шагами словно во сне подошел к окну. Молодой парень лет 14 со скрипкой под подбородком орудовал смычком, ступая по тротуару мелкими неровными шагами, больше отвлекаясь на инструмент, чем на дорогу. Он играл отрывок снова и снова, словно пытаясь нащупать нужную тональность или заполнить мелодию без нот перед глазами, а может просто впитывая в себя музыку в порыве вдохновения. И Сидни искренне улыбнулся ему. Он проследил за щуплой фигуркой до поворота и еще некоторое время стоял, прислонившись к окну, замечая, как звуки музыки удалялись все дальше и дальше и стали и вовсе не слышны. Лишь после этого он вздохнул, опустил занавески, подошел к столу и принялся за разбор писем. 

Писем за месяц и правда накопилось много. Множество записок от партнеров, контракты, которые нужно просмотреть завтра утром первым делом, счета… К счастью от Элизы писем оказалось не много. Всего 2. И оба примерно одного содержания. Уведомления о приглашении на званый вечер и на бал, датированные августом. Что ж, завтра ему придется встретиться с Элизой. Он написал ей краткую записку о своем возвращении, спешно запечатал ее и положил на поднос для отправки завтра утром.

Разобрав письма, он старательно затушил камин и свечи в кабинете и еще некоторое время сидел в одиночестве в полной темноте. И только поднимаясь наверх с единственной свечой в руке и глядя на мерцающий огонек, освещающий ему путь наверх, он, наконец, принял тот факт, что он дома, в Лондоне. Родные стены, но не заполненные содержанием любви, счастья, доверия и привязанности. Словно новый портрет пытались вставить в не подходящую по размеру, но красивую старую раму…

\---

На утро, 9 сентября, Сидни подчиняясь принятому распорядку проснулся довольно рано. 

Он плотно позавтракал и плодотворно поработал в кабинете с контрактами, прежде чем вальяжный посыльный прибыл в дом с письмом от миссис Кэмпион. Записка содержала ответ, что Элайза ожидает его сегодня в 16:00 у себя в гостиной. Что ж, он будет в назначенный час. И будет стойко избегать разговоров о свадьбе до приезда Джорджианы. 

Восстанавливая в памяти все события прошлых встреч Сидни неожиданно осознал, что последний раз видел Элизу ровно месяц назад, 9 августа. В ночь с 9 на 10 августа после приема у леди Дезмор он, высадив миссис Кэмпион у ее дома, провел ночь, полную сомнений, и все же не выдержав, до рассвета оседлал Меркурия и умчался в Сандитон на встречу своей судьбе. Вот и сейчас дата прощания с Шарлоттой на утесе была для него более важной, чем день, когда он видел свою невесту в последний раз. И все же он иронично оценил, как стойко и равнодушно он перенес разлуку с Элизой на целый месяц. Осталось надеяться, что миссис Кэмпион воспринимала разлуку столь же философски и не будет настаивать на увеличении частоты их встреч. 

По правде говоря, с самого момента помолвки их отношения с миссис Кэмпион были весьма формальными. Три официальных встречи в неделю, две из которых были совместным выходом в свет. Этого ему было более чем достаточно. А в перерывах между мероприятиями он пару раз в неделю получал от нее глупые «нежные» послания, полные оборотов и штампов, принятых в обществе, которые он бы с радостью оставил без ответа. И каждые выходные он был благодарен за то, что они принадлежали разным приходам и ему не приходилось сопровождать ее еще и в церковь. 

Он был бы рад, если бы после его возвращения их распорядок не изменится, но был бы счастлив, если бы число встреч удалось дополнительно сократить. Сезон окончен. Аристократы покидают Лондон. Количество мероприятий сокращается. Может ли это быть предлогом для сокращения числа недельных визитов? Или ему придется прикрываться делами и необходимым вниманием к своей подопечной? Все это мучило его, и он испытывал чувство вины, стремясь избавить себя от внимания женщины, которая собиралась стать его женой. 

И хотя он прибыл в роскошный дом Элизы в назначенный час, ему сообщили, что хозяйка еще готова, любезно проводив в просторную гостиную. И прошла как минимум четверть часа, прежде чем сквозь открытую дверь он услышал цокот торопливых коготков по паркету. Болонки Элизы.

Сидни любил собак. Но не ЭТИХ. Белые шерстяные облака, следующие за Элизой по пятам, вечно в кружевах и лентах. Жадно просят ее ласки и внимания, ревниво охраняя свою территорию и суетливо виляя хвостом. Казалось, что только с этими безмозглыми существами Элиза вела себя по истине нежно, награждая нежным словом или поцелуем в самый нос за удачно выполненный трюк или милую позу.

Он чувствовал себя точно также. Не сейчас, а десять лет назад. И воспоминания о былом пыле теперь казались унизительными. Как он мог так ошибаться? Но прежде, чем его мысли углубились в прошлое, и морщинка прорезала пространство между бровями, в комнату вплыла Элиза в обществе двух любимых собак.

\- Ну здравствуй, Сидни! Я рада, что с вами все в порядке. Я знала, что ваш брат Том преувеличивает…

Дежурный поклон, улыбка и бездушное прикосновение губами к руке хозяйки дома завершили приветствие.

\- Вы так внезапно уехали, что я не знала, что и думать! Столько упущенных мероприятий и возможностей, Сидни! Я надеюсь впредь вы будете вести себя более разумно, – отчитывала его вдова.

\- Миссис Кэмпион, в Сандитон меня привели неотложные дела. И уж поверьте болезнь не входила в мои планы. Ситуация была действительно серьезной. Я мог не выжить. Но все обошлось. Благодаря стараниям доктора Фукса и… Мэри. Впрочем, не будем о грустном. Что я пропустил за время отсутствия? – Сидни знал, что лучше дать миссис Кэмпион выговориться, чем пытаться взывать к ее чувствам и благородству. 

Элиза с радостью ухватилась за наживку и в подробностях рассказала о пустых сплетнях, курсирующих в Лондоне. К своему удивлению Сидни обнаружил, что пожар Сандитона до сих пор обсуждался и сочувствие многих членов общества, равно как и интерес к инвестициям в город на фоне любезных отзывов леди Вустер внушило ему некую надежду. 

Леди Вустер – дама, которую Сидни никогда не включал в свое уравнение. Но возможно зря. Она была центробежной силой бомонда и имела существенное влияние на общественное сознание и движение. Ее дальновидность и ум несли факел ее славы далеко впереди самой леди. И то, что она с одного краткого знакомства разглядела потенциал Шарлотты, тоже являлось важным фактором для влюбленного Сидни. Но степень знакомства леди Вустер и Шарлотты внушала также и опасения. Сможет ли он обратиться к ней за советом и за помощью, зная, что она скорее всего в курсе его неудачи и разбитого сердца Шарлотты? Что ж, это повод для размышлений. Время покажет. Пока же нужно убедиться, что в ближайшее время встреча с грозной леди вообще возможна. 

\- Какие ближайшие мероприятия вы планируете посетить? – ненавязчиво спросил Сидни, перебирая фарфоровые статуэтки на камине и морщась от обилия разноцветных пастушек. – Я знаю, что лорды и леди разъезжаются по загородным имениям. 

\- Да, это так. Большинство хоть сколько-то значимых персон уже покинуло город или планирует это сделать в ближайшее время. Но приглашения по-прежнему поступают: светская жизнь немного замедлилась, но еще не иссякла.

\- Нужна ли вам моя помощь в сопровождении в ближайшее время? – его голос не дрогнул от навязывания своих услуг, но он немного споткнулся на середине предложения, пытаясь стряхнуть одну из собак со своей ноги.

\- О, Сидни! Боюсь, что на этой неделе нет. Ответы уже отправлены. Но сегодня я получила приглашение на именины миссис Босуорт и еще не успела отослать ответ. Я с радостью напишу ей, что мы будем вдвоем. 

\- Да, я готов сопровождать вас. Но должен предупредить, что время мое со следующей недели будет ограничено. Моя подопечная, мисс Лэм, перебирается в Лондон. 

\- Оу, понимаю. Но это несколько неожиданно. Я думаю свежий бриз Сандитона намного полезнее молодой наследнице, чем Лондонский воздух.

\- Возможно. Но мой долг как опекуна обеспечить ее вхождение в общество. Сезон в Сандитоне окончен. Мисс Лэм не сможет найти там больше развлечений. А зная ее деятельный характер я боюсь, что скука может толкнуть ее на поиски приключений самостоятельно. А это не безопасно. Нет, мне будет спокойнее если Джорджиана будет в Лондоне под моим присмотром. 

Последние новости очевидно расстроили Элизу – она не готова была делить внимание своего жениха с кем бы то ни было, но виду не подала, а лишь натянула сухую улыбку и переместила свой фокус на двух собак у ее ног. 

Сидни взглянул на часы и понял, что время для визита окончено. Он вежливо откланялся и с чувством свободы с удовольствием покинул душный дом миссис Кэмпион. 

Вернувшись на Бедфорд-Плейс и все еще занятый мыслями о Джорджиане и ее комфорте, он поднялся в отведенную ей комнату, чтобы оценить, есть ли все необходимое. Не так хорошо разбираясь в женской атрибутике он взглядом окинул комнату и пришел к выводу, что все в порядке. Но выйдя из комнаты и направляясь в свое крыло, чтобы переодеться к ужину, он все же задержался у соседней комнаты, где ранее останавливалась Шарлотта.

Несмело открыв дверь, словно вторгаясь в чье-то царство, он оглядел стены и мебель. Приглушенные цвета. Солнечная сторона. В комнате было тепло и уютно, словно ее покинули только-что и след присутствия другого человека все еще ощущался в ней. Или это его воображение играло с ним в игры? Как там, в Сандитоне, когда он думал, что Шарлотта была в его комнате. 

Он просидел в кресле гостевой комнаты довольно долго – уже начало темнеть и слуги засуетились, зажигая свечи и по инструкции проверяя очаги в пустующих комнатах. Войдя в комнату горничная вздрогнула, уловив шевеление в углу.

\- Мистер Паркер! Прошу прощения, вы меня напугали. Эту комнату тоже нужно подготовить?

\- Нет. Пока нет, - смущенно ответил Сидни. – Я просто думал, может здесь мисс Лэм будет удобнее?

\- Так вы хотите, чтобы мы подготовили эту комнату для мисс Лэм?

\- Нет, не стоит. Думаю, эта комната снова может понадобиться мисс Хейвуд, если Джорджиана решит пригласить подругу в Лондон. – Он произнес это ровным тоном, хоть и не понимая, откуда вообще подобная мысль могла посетить его голову. Шарлотта явно была обижена им и недовольна. С какой стати она решилась бы приехать в Лондон и остановиться в этом доме? 

Но любящее сердце всегда поступает не логично и в тот момент это казалось вполне здравой идеей. И Сидни ухватился за нее и лелеял до самой глубокой ночи, когда засыпал с улыбкой на устах, представляя, что Шарлотта рядом, в соседней комнате. И сердце его трепетало от радости, будто закованному узнику наконец сквозь решетку в стене показали кусочек неба и солнца.


End file.
